


Will the Real Justin Taylor Please Stand Up

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The 'family' meets some of Justin's friends and truths are revealed at the 'family' dinner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin is sitting at the dinner table with his ‘family’, the eccentric group that has taken him in. It’s comforting to have these people, but at the same time he realizes that these people don’t know him at all. It really is his fault, but how do you trust people with your deepest secrets and hope that they don’t judge you. 

“JUSTIN” He heard his name called bringing him out of his silent thoughts.

“Huh” He responded, not hearing what they asked.

“We asked when graduation is. What the fuck is wrong with you? For the last two months you have been so damn quiet and I want to know what the fuck is wrong.” Deb asked

“It’s probably that Brian kicked his ass to the curb. I told you, you were nothing but a trick that stayed too long.” Michael chimed in with a smirk on his lips.

Before Justin could answer his cell phone rang. 

“Taylor.” 

“It’s all taken care of?” 

“Good. Where are you.” “Ah! And who do you have with you?” “Fuck, yea, I said yea! I know I have been avoiding them, but you know they are going to get pissed. Yea, come on in. Daphne, I have lived here for 10 months, it’s not like you’ve never walked in before. Just come in already.” Justin said, closing his phone and looking at the group. 

The door opened and people could be heard coming into the house and making their way into the kitchen. 

“Come here baby.” Macee said. Justin got out of his seat and went over to her. She grabbed him in a tight hug. Justin cried out in pain. 

“Take your shirt off Justin.” Jason said.

“No Jas, it’s not what you think.” Justin said looking at his friends and then at the group.

“Everyone, this is Jason and Macee. Daphne and I grew up with them they are what, 6 years older than us. Jason, Macee, this is Debbie, Vic, Michael, Brian, Ted, Emmett, Lindsey, and Melanie.” Justin said pointing out each person. 

“Nice to meet all of you. Thanks for taking good care of Jus. We were out of town on business for awhile when all this went down and then Justin said that he wanted to stay here for awhile so…thanks.” Macee said. Jason looked at the group and nodded his head at everyone, his eyes going big when he noticed who exactly Michael was. 

“Jason, what are you doing here? I didn’t know you knew my mom.” Michael said oblivious to the whole discussion that went on around him. 

“You are that Michael.” Justin said, looking at Michael and then Jason and busted out laughing shaking his head. 

“What do you mean that Michael? How do you know Jason?” Michael said angrily.

“I’ve known Justin all of his life. So this is the blond twink that you are always talking bad about. I should have known.”

“How do you know Jason, Michael?” Debbie asked

“He’s my boyfriend and get your hands off him Justin.” Michael exclaimed, standing up and making his way over to his boyfriend. 

Michael walked over to them and moved Justin out of the way and reached up on his toes giving Jason a kiss. “I thought you said you were busy tonight.” Michael whined.

“I am busy tonight. I didn’t know that Justin was staying with your mom or that the blond twink that you’re bitching about is MY Justin.” Jason said, stepping back from Michael. Michael looked hurt, but that didn’t deter him from stepping forward back into Jason’s private space. 

“Justin, why don’t you go get some more seats from the basement so that your friends can sit down.” Debbie said. Justin nodded his head and then walked out of the room with Daphne and Macee following him. 

“Why are you busy with the fucking twink? Soon he is going to be out of all of our lives and I couldn’t be happier.” Michael said.

“Michael, I like you a lot, but I will not allow you to continue to harass Justin just as Brian has never allowed Justin to harass you. So either you stop your petty bullshit or its over. I’ve known Justin over 15 years and I love him. So either you quit being a bitch or it’s over.” Jason said. Michael looked dumbstruck but he didn’t say anything because Justin, Daphne, and Macee were walking back into the room with the chairs. 

“Here Jas.” Justin said handing over the chair. Everyone at the table rearranged themselves allowing room for the three new guests to join in. Michael tried to get Jason to sit next to him, but Jason chose to sit next to Justin, knowing that in the end there was no choice between his best friend and his recently acquired new boyfriend. 

“Did you get everything taken care of? And did you get the POA and Last Will and Testament drawn up” Justin asked Macee. 

“Yea, everything was transferred over to your name and I have the documents for your signature.” Macee said. Justin looked at her and nodded his head and then looked over to Jason.

“Jas, did you get the paperwork you needed?” Justin asked.

“Yea, I got everything. I have already started the audit. It should take a couple of days. I should have it to you next Wednesday. Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“Same old shit Jason. Now that we have the legal shit taken care of I shouldn’t have to deal with it anymore.” Justin said looking at his friend.

“How bad is it this time?” Jason asked.

“Not here Jason.” Justin pleaded, remembering where he was at. His ‘family’ watched the interaction.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Brian asked, tired of the silent charade.

“Nothing Brian.” Justin said in a quiet voice.

“The fuck there isn’t. First we meet two friends of yours that we never have met before. One of which is Mikey’s boyfriends. Your talking about POA’s and wills, paperwork and audits, and now he’s asking how bad it is. I want to know what the fuck is going on.” Brian said angrily.

“You haven’t told them anything Justin?” Macee asked.

“Why would I do that? You know we never talk about this stuff.” Justin said, looking over to his friend. “Besides, I would just get more shit from Michael. I have enough to deal with without adding that to the mix.” Justin replied, looking over to Michael.

“I don’t give a shit what your reasons are. I want to know what the fuck is going on.” Brian said again.

“Fuck, fine. Macee is not only my best friend. She is also my attorney. When my dad kicked me out 10 months ago, he cut me off from my money. I spoke to Macee and we froze all of my assets so that my father couldn’t rob me blind. And before you ask, no, I am not talking about a trust fund that my mommy and daddy gave me. I am talking about money that I earned working and my inheritance that I should have gotten when I turned 18. We went to court and have been fighting my dad to get his name off the accounts and to have them released to me. Last week the Supreme Court of Appeals decided in my favor for the fifth time, so the money was released to me yesterday removing my dad as trustee and naming me trustee. I now control all of my money as well as manage my inheritance. Jason is my accountant as well. He is doing an audit of all of my accounts to ensure there was no fraud by my parents. He also arranged to have the accounts moved from one bank to another.” Justin said looking at the group.

“How much money could you have possibly have made that it was worth fighting over. And what are we talking about, how bad is it?” Brian said, not getting all of the answers he wanted. 

“Have you ever heard of the artist Jay Tee?” Macee asked.

“Yea, he is a world famous artist. Nobody knows him. He’s quite the recluse…” Lindsey started to say then looked over to Justin when it finally dawned on her what Macee had said.

“Your…your Jay Tee?” Lindsey asked in a shocked voice.

“I started painting when I was 4, I started to sell my stuff when I was 8, and I made a name for myself when I was 12. I have never gone to any of my openings. I didn’t want to be discredited as an artist because I was young so I paint my pretty little pictures and crate them to my manager. So as you can see I have earned all of my own money and I have a lot of it without my inheritance.” Justin said looking at the group. All of them were looking at him as if he grew a second head. 

“Fuck, do you know how much your worth?” Ted asked.

“Yea, with my inheritance and art work around $1.5 billion dollars.” Justin said flippantly.

“And you never thought that you should tell us this?” Vic asked.

“Why? I didn’t have the money at the time. I just got it back yesterday so why would I have told you what I didn’t have at the time?” Justin said dismissively.

“We’ll talk more about that later. Now I want to know what Jason was talking about.” Brian said in a demanding voice. 

Justin quickly looked up to Brian and then back at his plate. He was struggling to figure out what to say. 

“All of you think that Justin grew up in a great home and that it only turned bad when his father found out that he was gay. However, that was not the case. Justin had a hard life growing up. He had to be perfect all the time and be the best in everything that he did. If he wasn’t, then he would be beaten. The beatings started off small and then started getting worse. They stopped ten months ago, but two months ago, Justin was grabbed and taken to his father where he was beaten and it has been going on ever since. Three nights ago, Justin was supposed to come over to my house, but he never made it. That is why I asked how bad it is.” Jason said looking at the group.

“Is that why you have been avoiding me?” Brian asked.

Justin didn’t look up, but nodded his head. The entire group was surprised by what Brian had said. They assumed that Brian had grown tired of Justin and kicked him to the curb. But every time they asked, Justin wouldn’t say anything.

“How…How bad is it?” Brian asked hesitantly.

Justin took a deep breath and looked at the group. “4 broken ribs and a punctured lung. After my dad’s men dropped me off, I went to the hospital. That’s where I have been the last two days.” Justin said, looking down at his hands. 

“Justin, it’s time to get a bodyguard. Your father isn’t going to stop. He is pretty much broke and he was counting on having your money. You know that I am right. I also want you to move into your building. It’s more secure and I don’t want you going out alone anymore.” Jason said, putting a hand on Justin’s neck. Justin nodded his head and leaned into Jason’s touch. Justin looked around at the group and then got up and went outside. He was embarrassed by what everyone had learned.

The whole group was looking at where Justin had just exited and digested the information that they had just learned. Jason stood and started heading for the back door, but Brian stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. Jason sat back down with his friends while Brian went outside.


	2. Will the Real Justin Taylor Please Stand Up

Brian walked out the back door to see Justin sitting on the picnic bench looking up at the stars. 

“Why didn’t you tell me what was going on, about any of it?” Brian asked.

“Honestly?” Justin asked.

“Yea” Brian replied.

“Didn’t think it was something that you need to know or wanted to know.” Justin said laying all of the truths in Brian’s lap.

“I think it is.” Brian stated.

“Why would I have told you? You’ve never wanted to know anything about me. I’m just a fuck. You and Michael have made sure that I understand that is what I am to you. Besides, I’ve never told anybody about my home life except for my best friends. They are the only ones that have known anything. Well now the entire ‘family’ knows. “

“I know that I’ve always said that you were just a fuck, but Justin you know that I can get sex anywhere. If that’s all I wanted, then, I wouldn’t have continued to come to you.” Brian said while placing a hand on Justin’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to be a convenience that you just can’t be bothered with stopping. I’m not going to be some love sick puppy following you around anymore. I don’t know how or why but I’ve grown up in the last two months. If you want to be with me, then you’re going to act like it. If you don’t, if you reputation as the ‘Stud of Liberty Ave.’ means that much to you, then have your reputation, but you can’t have both. I can’t do it anymore.” Justin said shaking his head.

“I don’t do ultimatums Justin.” Brian said angrily.

“It’s not an ultimatum Brian. It’s how it has to be. I don’t expect you and I to be in a monogamous relationship, but I have to know that I am more to you that a fuck. If you can’t or won’t do that, then lets just be friends. I don’t want to loose you Brian. I love you, but I won’t loose myself either.” With that said Justin stood up and went back into the house, leaving Brian to think about what he was told. 

Brian was thinking about how much Justin had matured over the last two months. Can he let him go and be with somebody else, see them together. Is being the Stud that important, when there’s this beautiful blond angel that wants him? Brian stood and followed Justin back into the house. When he arrived, it was to see Justin in Jason’s arms receiving a hug. I know that they are only friends, but they have a history that I don’t have. Why do I have this burning in my gut where I only want to go and remove Justin from Jason’s arms?

“Let’s get you home Justin.” Daphne said. 

“K” Justin said removing himself from Jason’s arms. 

“I know that you have a lot of questions. I promise that I will answer all of them, but not tonight. I am tired and just want to go to bed.”

“Well honey, isn’t your bed right upstairs.” Deb asked, kinda saddened that Justin will be moving out.

“No, Deb, I’m moving to my new home, most of my stuff has already been moved. I will move the rest later.”

“You’re going to be all by yourself. What if you need help?” Lindsey asked.

“Uh, I am not all by myself. My building has 8 floors in it. Jason, Daphne, and Macee each have their own floor. If I need them, they’ll be there, they always are. Before we go, I do have something to give you Deb. Macee, do you have the letter?”

“Yea, it’s right here.” Macee said, removing the letter from her brief case and giving it to Justin.

“Here Deb, this is my way to thank you for everything that you’ve done for me.” Justin said handing the letter over to Debbie.

Debbie opened the letter and her eyes went wide and she had tears in her eyes. “I can’t take this honey, this is way too much.” Debbie said looking at Justin.

“Yes Deb, you can. Besides you can’t say no. That’s only the deposit slip; the mortgage company has already received the check. I want you to take care of yourself. I want to have a mom around for a long time.” Justin said giving Debbie a soft hug. Debbie grabbed Justin and hugged him harder and Justin cried out in pain. 

“Oh shit! Sunshine, I’m sorry. I forgot.” Debbie said releasing Justin.

“It’s ok Deb.” Justin said moving back to stand beside his friends.

“What do you have there ma?” Michael asked, witnessing the entire exchange.

“Oh Honey, Justin has paid off the mortgage to the house.” Debbie said wiping her tears away.

“Paying for services rendered Boy Wonder?” Michael sneered.

“Of course that’s what you would think Michael.” Justin said. “Guys let’s go, I’m tired. Did you bring one of my cars or did you bring yours. You know it’s going to be hard getting down in one of your fucking cars.” Justin said looking at Jason.

“I brought your Lexus. Let’s go.” Jason said pushing Justin towards to the door as the rest of the group follows behind.

“Wait Jason, why don’t you go to Babylon with us?” Michael said making his way over to his boyfriend and harshly pushing Justin out of the way. Justin hit the wall and made a small whimper as it jostled his ribs.

“No Michael, I can’t. I can’t be around you right now, I’m too fucking pissed. You practically just called Justin a whore. What the fuck is wrong with you? What has he done to you? And if I ever see you lay another hand on him again, I will fucking break it. Got it.” Jason said, angrily removing himself from his boyfriend’s clutches and made his way to the door as Macee and Daphne helped Justin to stand up and they too made their way to leave.

“Give me the keys Jason.” Justin said holding out his hand. Jason looked at Justin and smirked and handed over the keys. The four best friends walked out the door and climbed into the SUV, but before they could leave, there was a knock on the driver’s door window. Justin looked over and came face to face with Brian. Justin rolled down the window. 

“What’s up Brian?” Justin asked.

“I want to come; I think there is more we need to talk about.” Brian said in his demanding voice.

“I just want to go to bed tonight Bri, I’m really am tired.” Justin said.

“We are having this discussion, it doesn’t have to be tonight, but I’m coming with you.” With that Brian opens the back door and Daphne moves over to sit in the middle so that Brian can get in the car.

“Ok Jus, take us home.” Macee said to relieve the obvious tension in the car with Brian joining the group.

“Right” Justin said pulling the car out of the driveway and moving the car towards his home. 

The ride home was made in silence, each person lost in their own thoughts. Justin pulled up outside a restored brick building and hit the remote to open the garage door. After Justin had pulled through, the garage door closed automatically. Justin parked the SVU and the group got out of the car. 

They walked over to the elevator and pressed in the code to open the doors. Everyone joined in the elevator and each pressed their respective floors. When it was Justin’s turn, he pressed the penthouse but had to press in a code for the elevator to access the floor. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you had the state of the art security system.” Brian observed.

“Nope, it’s not only for our safety, but the second floor has my studio and art vault. There’s a lot of money in there so we need the security.” Justin said.

“Who lives on each floor?” Brian asked, hoping that Jason wasn’t right below Justin.

“Jason lives on the third floor, Macee on the fourth, Daphne on the fifth, and I have the top two.” Justin said. Brian breathed a sigh of relief that Jason didn’t live below Justin. He didn’t know why but this new player threatened his place in Justin’s life.

“Hey Jas before you go. Michael is a good guy. He has jealousy issues but all around he is a good guy. Don’t break up with him because of your loyalty to me. You’ve been really happy since meeting him. I just don’t want to see you give that up.” Justin said looking his friend dead in the eye.

“I know Jus, but I also won’t stand around and have him harass you any more. And there is no fucking reason why he should touch you. I like him a lot, but I love you and I don’t want to see you hurt anymore.” Jason said pulling Justin into a tender hug.

“I know Jason, but I can take care of myself and I think you gave him a lot to think about tonight. Just think about it. K.” Justin said returning the hug. The elevator stopped and the doors opened onto Jason’s floor. Jason bent down and gave Justin a tender kiss on the lips and then got off on his floor. 

“Love you baby.” Macee said giving Justin a kiss and then stepping off the elevator.

“Love you too.” Justin called out to his friend before the door closed.

“I’ll see you in the morning Daphne.” Justin said. He gave her a tender kiss on the forehead and she got off the elevator. Once the doors closed, Justin slumped against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Brian looking at him. The elevator came to a halt and they moved out of the door before it closed. 

The hallway was elegant like going onto a hotel floor but there was only one door on the floor. Justin went to the door, opened it, and allowed Brian to pass through first. Then he shut the door. He disarmed the alarm and then rearmed it because he was planning on being in for the night. Justin turned on a light switch that overflowed the room in a soft glow. 

Brian looked around and was amazed by what he saw. The far wall had a mural with figures of a classic design. The lighting was of a crystal chandelier. The carpet was plush and new, thick and rich in color picking up the richness of color from the mural. Barefoot you could play with the pile. 

“Fuck, Justin this place is amazing.” Brian said in awe of his surroundings. 

“I had the renovations done about two years ago. I just had the place opened back up yesterday. Some stuff I am going to change out, and all of my furniture isn’t here yet. Like my entertainment room isn’t set up, but that should all be done this weekend. Come on, I’m tired let’s go to bed, unless you want to sleep in the spare bedroom.” Justin asked waiting for Brian’s answer.

“I want…I want to sleep with you.” Brian said looking vulnerable.

Justin nodded his head and then made his way over to the spiral staircase in the far left corner of the room. Justin walked up the stairs and into his private loft. The staircase opened up into a large room. The master suite was done in black and white with red accessories. Mirrors were on the ceiling and on the wall where an antique four poster bed was touching. The lighting was of prism crystals that reflected colors and movements as well. You could see yourself in the mirrors easily while making love. The duvet was of black embroidered silk with matching silk sheets plus red embroidered dragon throws and shams. The dresser covered most of one wall and was made of matching wood to the bed. An armoire stood next to it. A super large walk in closet exited as well. You could put another bedroom in this closet. 

“Please tell me the sheets are fresh.” Brian said trying to lighten the mood.

“The bedroom furniture is all new, it was delivered today, so yes the bedding is new.” Justin said making his way into the bathroom. 

The bathroom had a large two headed shower with a bench on each side and could easily fit 5 people. Directly across from the shower there is a sunken black marble jet tub with stainless steel faucets and could easily fit three people in the tub. On the far side of the bathroom there is a large vanity for him & him. To the right of the vanity is an enclosed area that has the toilet. 

Justin turned on the tub and went back into his room to get sweats and a t-shirt. Brian followed him back into the bathroom and they both stripped off their clothes in silence. Once Justin had removed his clothes he then removed the black brace that went around his ribs to hold them in place. He turned toward Brian giving him a view of his battered chest. 

“Shit Justin!” Brian said, moving towards Justin and slowly running his hand down the bruised torso making sure to avoid the stitches where the chest tube was and on the other side where the doctors re-inflated his lung. “Please promise me that you won’t hide it anymore. If your hurt I want to know.” Brian asked.

“Are you going to be around Brian as more than my friend?” Justin asked.

Brian looked into the deep blue pools and knew he could never give this man up. “Yes Justin, I can’t promise you anything, but when I’m with you, it’s because I want to be with you.” Brian said.

“Then I promise Bri, I won’t hide it anymore. But I honestly don’t think that it will be an issue any longer.” Justin said and then turned and slowly descended the steps into the bathtub. He held out his hand to Brian and he followed Justin into the tub. Brian sat down first leaning against the cool marble and Justin leaned back against his chest.

“I want to know Justin; I want to know all about you. I don’t want any secrets between us.” Brian whispered, not sure where this new change was taking them.

“Tomorrow Bri, I will tell you everything you want to know tomorrow. But I want to know about you too, I feel like you shut me off from certain parts of you, only parts that Mikey is allowed to see. I don’t want there to be any place that we aren’t allowed to go. If we can’t do that, I don’t see what kind of future we will have. That’s if you want to have a future with me.” Justin said leaning back into the comfort that Brian was giving him.

“I’ll try Justin. You know that I’m not good with these feelings, but I promise that I will try. I’ve missed you so much over the last two months. I don’t want to go through that again.” Brian said as he ran his hands soothingly up and down Justin’s torso. 

“We won’t Bri, if it’s what we both want. I’ve been so lost these last two months. Yea, I have my friends, but I really wanted you to be beside me but…but I didn’t know how to talk to you.”

“Never be afraid to talk to me. I want to be here for you, but you have to let me.” “I will Bri, I promise.” 

“Let’s get out Bri before we turn into prunes.” Justin said trying to sit up without stressing his ribs. Brian gently pushed Justin up and then stood up and offered his hand. Justin took the support that Brian was offering and they got out of the tub leaning on each other for support. Justin leaned against Brian’s chest giving small kisses across its entirety and sucking Brian’s nipple into his mouth. Brian moaned at the contact, but pulled Justin’s mouth up to his and they kissed passionately. 

“Don’t start something that you can’t finish.” Brian said leaning his forehead against Justin’s.

“I want to finish but I don’t think I can, not yet.” Justin said, leaning up to give Brian another kiss. The kiss was deep and passionate portraying all of the feelings that they have for each other and the longing that they felt. 

“Let’s go to bed Bri.” Justin said leading Brian into the room. Justin walked around the bed and got into the right side of the bed as Brian got in on the left side of the bed. Brian molded his self against Justin’s back and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“Night Bri” Justin said, slipping into sleep.

“Night Justin” Brian said, kissing Justin on the back of the neck before also falling into a deep comforting sleep.


	3. Will the Real Justin Taylor Please Stand Up

Justin’s POV

The following morning, Justin was sitting in the kitchen making a list of everything that he had to get done while drinking a cup of coffee when the phone interrupted him from his musings. 

“Taylor” Justin answered the phone.

“Hello Justin this is Sean”

“Hi Sean, I meant to call you, but I’ve been busy.”

“Yes I suppose you have.”

“Listen, I appreciate all that you’ve done for me and my career; however, since I now have control over my own interests, I’m getting a new manager.” 

“Why Justin, I’ve been with you for six years now. I think that I have managed you very well.” Sean stated.

“Yes, I agree Sean; but you alliances lye with my father. So, as you see, I can not have you handling any part of my business any longer. I will contact my accountant and have your final check cut for services rendered up till today. I would appreciate all of my files being couriered to my office.” Justin stated.

“Ok Justin, I can respect your decision. I’ll have everything sent over today. Good luck to you. Bye Justin.” Sean said

“You to Sean.” Justin said hanging up the line and then dialing a number he knew from memory.

“Lindsey, it’s Justin, I have a business proposition for you. I know that you want to be an at home mom, but I think that you can be an at home mom and still work. I’ve fired my manager because he was loyal to my father. I need someone that I can trust without reservations and that is going to have my best interest in mind.” Justin said

“I’m listening Justin.” Lindsey stated intrigued by the young man that she thought she knew.

“Ok this is what I had in mind, what you would be responsible for is handling my booking, getting me bookings, handling things with my publicists and advertising agency. I’ll set you up with a computer at work and you will have an office in my building. We can design a play area for Gus so that he will be comfortable. I can also set up your spare bedroom with an office on those days that you want to stay home. Your pay will start at $50,000 a year, in a year we can renegotiate your contract “Justin explained.

“I love it Justin, you’re giving me such a great opportunity. Of course, I’ll have to talk it over with Mel, but I think that it’s something that I’m definitely interested in” Lindsey exclaimed.

“Sounds good Lindsey, you talk to Mel and call me back. If you both are in agreement then I will have Macee draw up the contract and then we can have a meeting with the four of us and sign the deal.” Justin said already thinking about all he had to do. 

“Sounds great Justin, I’m going to talk to Mel right now and call you back in a bit. Thanks you for offering me this job. Talk to you soon” Lindsey said.

“Thank you for everything that you’ve done for me Lindsey. I’ll talk to you soon.” Justin said hanging up the phone. 

He would have to wait until he heard back from Lindsey before he could start anything in motion. He was about to pour himself another cup of coffee when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over to security panel and looked at the video feed and saw that it was Jason on the other side of the door. He opened the door to allow Jason in.

“Hey Jas, what has you here so early.” Justin said giving Jason a hug.

“Just wanted to make sure that you’re ok and get some coffee.” Jason said while hugging Justin.

“Ha, you’re just using me for my delicious coffee because your shit tastes like ass and not in a good way.” Justin said laughing. 

“Ha, you’re so funny Jus” Jason said

“So, is Brian still here?” Jason asked sitting down on the couch. 

Justin followed Jason into the sitting room and lounged on one of his overstuffed chairs. “Yea, he’s still in bed.” Justin grinned.

“Good, I hope everything will work out between the two of you, I know how much you care about him. Just be careful Jus, you know his philosophy on relationships. I’m always here if you need me, always Justin.” Jason said looking Justin in the eyes.

“I know that you are Jason, but I think that I can deal with Brain. We talked last night I told him that I don’t expect to be in a monogamous relationship right now, it’s not who he is and I don’t think that we are in a place right now for that type of commitment. I just asked him that if he wanted to be with me then he had to let me know, that if we were going to be together that I couldn’t be the trick that stayed to long.” Justin replied.

“Good Jus, you have to stick up for yourself. How will you ever get what you need if you don’t let him know? But if he ever hurts you, I’ll kick his ass.” Jason replied smiling.

“I’d like to see you try” Justin said with a laugh. “Now Jason, I think we need to talk about you and Michael and your relationship with him. “

“I don’t want to talk about it Justin. He hurt you and has been for ten months, maybe not physically but emotionally he has. I’m the one that you came running to when he hurt you. I can’t stand by and let my boyfriend put down my best friend.”

“Jason, you’re one of my best friends and I love you but what we have is a friendship not a relationship. You’re right I did come running to you when Michael said shit but I didn’t know that Michael was YOUR Michael. What I need to do is confront Michael about it and not you or Brian. I’m not going to put either of you in a situation where you have to choose. I can handle Michael, I just have to find away to make him see I’m not a threat to him, like he’s not to me. I have my place in both yours and Brian’s life and there’s enough room for both of us. He just needs to see that. I also know that you really like him, in the last two months you’ve been so much happier with him in your life. I just want you to have that; work things out with Michael. Don’t let your friendship with me stop you from finding love with Michael.” Justin said trying to get his friend to see the decisions he was making were based off his friendship rather than the feelings that he had with Michael.

“I’ll think about it Jus…” Anything else Jason was going to say was interrupted by the phone ringing. Justin walked over to the phone and put it on speaker.

“Taylor” Justin said while leaning against the counter.

“Hey Justin, it’s Lindsey, I talked to Mel and we both agree that this is an amazing opportunity. Go ahead and draw up a contract and Mel and I will meet with you and Macee for the signing.” Lindsey said excited.

“That’s great Lindsey, I’m so happy that you decided to work for me. I’ll get Macee on it right away and call you back with the time for the meeting. And Lindsey, for the first little while we’re going to be busy; I have three shows in the next year and a half. Also, I would like to find a new publicist; I’m not impressed with how they were handling my account so I’ll need you to research some Publicist offices as well as a new Advertising Firm to handle the opening of my gallery. Their offices can be either here or New York; I will be spending a lot of time in both cities. Also, since I’m 18 now, I was thinking about attending the opening at my London show. I want to do a focus group with artist, art critics and art buyers to see if my coming out with hurt my career.” Justin said trying to get his ideas across and start the next process of his business.

“Ok Justin let me see if I got everything. We need to look for a new Publicist as well as an Advertising Firm to handle and market your career. Also you would like to have a focus group about you attending the opening of one of your shows and the impact that it may have on your career. Is that everything Jus?”

“That’s everything Lindsey. You’re already on the ball, I like that. Oh and Lindsey do you have a cell phone?” Justin asked.

“Um, no I don’t I’ll have to get one.” 

“No don’t worry about it, I’ll pick one up and have it billed to me since it will be used mainly for business.”

“That sounds fair Justin. Well I’ll let you go so that I can start doing research.” Lindsey said.

“OK great Lindsey and thanks again.” Justin said hanging up the phone.

Brian’s POV

Brian had awakened when he smelled the great aroma of some amazing coffee. He headed to the bathroom to take care of his morning ritual and was getting ready to head downstairs when he heard a knock at the door. Deciding that he should put some clothes on before heading downstairs he went into Justin’s closet and found that HIS Justin was also a label queen; he moved things around until he found a pair of sweats that he could wear and a t-shirt. He was about to make his way down the stairs when he heard Justin talking to Jason. He decided to stay and let them talk but he made no movement from the stairs. He wasn’t meaning to ease drop but he wanted to know about the relationship that Justin and Jason had. He didn’t like the possessiveness that Jason showed towards Justin last night. He felt that he should be the one comforting Justin, not Jason. He certainly didn’t like the kiss that they shared. 

He had gone through the last two months in a fog, trying to figure out why Justin was avoiding him and realizing that since he wasn’t turning to him he was turning towards Jason for the comfort. The thought of why Justin was turning to another man bothered him but it also bothered him that he cared. He thought about everything that he learned last night and was concerned and intrigued by Justin Taylor. A boy, man, that he and Mikey thought was a rich country club child that didn’t need or want for anything. Sure things had become hard in the last ten months but before that, he had the perfect life, or so he thought. He always thought that one of Justin’s strongest attributes and the weakest was that you could read everything about him by looking at his face. But now realizing that he in fact did not know Justin at all unnerved him. He had spent 30 years learning to build walls and hide things from people but an 18 year kid, was obviously a master of feelings and hiding things to protect those around him as well as himself. He wanted to know all of Justin, not only the things that Justin allowed him to see; he didn’t want there to be any secrets between them. He wanted Justin to trust him with everything that he had. 

Listening to their conversation, he realized that the two friends lean on each other a lot but that they set boundaries as to where they are on each other’s life. Brian agrees that Mikey’s jealous of Justin, even more so now that the two main men in his life are both connected to Justin in some way. Brain had to figure out a way to get Mikey to relax because he too was tired of hearing Mikey whine all the time about Justin. Brian was brought out of his thoughts by the phone and decided that it’s time to make his presence known. He headed down the stairs on over to the coffee to pour himself a cup. He made eye contact with Jason and with a small nod of his he acknowledged his presence. Brian then turned his attention to the conversation that Justin was having with Lindsey and again was in awe of this man that he had known for ten months; realizing just how smart and savvy Justin Taylor really is. When Justin mentioned the need for a new Advertising Firm Brian paid closer attention to see what he was looking for but Justin didn’t give Lindsey a lot of details. Brian however, finds it interesting that he will be going to London in the next year and a half or at least he’s considering it. Brian didn’t fully realize just how prominent Justin is in the art world something more that he wanted to know and learn.

“Good Morning Bri” Justin says leaning up to give Brian a kiss. Brian, sensing that Justin was going to make the kiss quick, grabs Justin and pulls him against his body mindful of the injuries and gives him a deep passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless.

“Morning Sunshine” Brian replies caressing Justin’s cheek looking into the beautiful blue eyes. 

“I have a couple more calls that I need to make and then I’ll be all yours. K?” Justin says moving away from Brian but not before giving him another quick kiss. 

“K” Brian replies. He grabs his coffee and makes his way over to the sofa and sits next to Jason. Justin follows Brian into the living room and sits in the chair he had recently vacated. 

“Jason, I need you to issue Sean his final check and pay him through today. Also, I need you to set Lindsey up with her salary of $50,000 a year and make the first check issued for a week from yesterday.” Justin said.

“No problem Justin, I’ll look over the books and make sure Sean receives his last check and set Lindsey up with a check every other week. Is she going to direct deposit, it would be easier that cutting a check?” Jason asked slipping into business mode. 

“I don’t know how she will want to receive her paycheck but I’ll check with her when she comes over for the contract signing. I need to call Macee to have her draw up the contract with a few stipulations.” Justin said grabbing the cordless and dialing it from speed dial.

“Hey Macee”

“Morning Jus, what can I do for you?”

“I need you to draw up a contract for a new manager. Her name is Lindsey Peterson. Her salary will be $50,000 a year to be renegotiated in a year. Also, include in there that Jay Tee Inc. will be supplying her with a computer for her home as well as a cell phone.”

“Ok Jus, I’ll get right on this, it should be completed this afternoon.” Macee replied.

“Great bring in home with you and we can have brunch tomorrow with Mel and Lindsey. I’ve got to run, someone’s at the door.” Justin said hanging up the phone without waiting for a reply. He moved towards the intercom to answer the buzzing.

“Taylor” Justin said pushing the button.

“Mr. Taylor, this is John with Security you have a delivery.” The security guard replied.

“What company John?” Justin asked.

“Sony sir” the Security guard said.

“Send them up John, thank you.”

Jason and Brian witnessing the entire thing could not imagine Justin being called sir but it seemed that the younger man adjusted to the label. Brian was thinking that it was definitely going to be fun getting to know Justin completely. 

Justin opened the door and walked over the counter to retrieve his PDA to see his schedule for the day and the rest of the week. Before he could get too engrossed in what he was doing he heard the elevator arrive at his floor. 

“Good Morning Mr. Taylor. We have a delivery for some electronics.” They delivery man remarked.

“Aw very good, one of the TV’s and DVD players belongs up stairs in front of the bed and the other one belongs over there in the entertainment room.” Justin said pointing towards the closed door. 

“Ok Mr. Taylor, we’ll start bringing everything up, it should take us about two hours to get everything installed.” The delivery man stated.

“Sounds good, I will be here in the building, if you need me or the Security guard you can press the intercom and you will be able to reach one of us.” Justin said pointing toward the intercom button on the alarm pad. 

“Very good Mr. Taylor” the delivery man remarked and moved out of the apartment to start retrieving some the merchandise. 

Justin turned his attention from the delivery men to the two men in his life sitting in his living room. He noticed that they were both paying very close attention to him and for some reason he felt it unsettling. 

“What?” Justin asked

“Nothing Jus, I’m just used to seeing you as the quiet spoken young man rather than a man in charge. It’s a nice change. Hey listen, I’ve got to go I’ll see you later. Brian it was good meeting you, I’m sure that most of the secrets are out about Justin, that we’ll be seeing each other more.” Jason said standing and moving towards the door. 

Brian gave a short nod in acknowledgement and then turned his attention to Justin.

“Jason please think about what I said this morning.” Justin said placing a hand on his shoulder waiting for understanding. Jason gave a brief nod to his understanding and kissed Justin on the forehead before leaving the apartment without another word. 

Justin walked over to Brian who was now standing in the kitchen watching the delivery men bring in one large box after another; wondering what Justin had bought. 

“Hey do you want to stay here or do you want to have a tour of the rest of the building?” Justin asked unsure of how to carry on the conversation that he needed to have with Brian.

“Sure lets go see the rest of your building, I’m interested to see where you plan on living and I’m assume working.” Brian replied with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re right; I’ll also be working here. The basement floor contains a pool, sauna, steam room, hot tub and workout area. The first floor will be opened as a gallery and the second floor is my studio as well as mine and Lindsey’s offices and the art vault is also located on that floor.” Justin said looking at Brian directly in the eye. Brian was slightly dumbfounded by the layout of the building and was definitely interested in a guided tour. 

“Well then let’s get dressed so that you can show me around your building.” Brian remarked starting towards the stairs, not waiting to see if Justin will follow but knowing that he would. Justin quickly caught up to him and they walked into the bedroom in silence; each lost in their own thoughts about what today would bring and what truths would be revealed. 

They quickly dressed and headed out of the apartment. As they were entering the elevator Justin pressed his pass code and selected floor one. “My code for the floor 1 and 2 is 6522 and for my apartment is 0817. All other floors are fully accessible.” Justin stated.

“Why do you two different codes? Why do you have it restrictive in the first place?” Brian asked.

“The first floor is going to be my gallery, I can’t have people from the gallery getting into our living area and I can’t have people that are visiting getting into the gallery. The gallery has a state of the art security system for all of the art and the floor itself, but it’s a precaution to protect my assets. The second floor, like I mentioned before contains my studio, offices and vault. There is a lot of money on the second floor of the building, the floor is also has a state of the art security system, it’s just my way to control who has access to my life. As to why two separate codes Daphne, Jason, and Macee are able to come and see me without alerting me but aren’t able to get to the gallery or my studio without me buzzing them in.” Justin explained as the gallery moved to the first floor. 

“Why don’t you want them to have access to your gallery or studio?” Brian asked perplexed by Justin’s reasons.

“Do you allow Mikey access to your office at Ryder?” Justin asked.

“Well no, but…” Brian started.

“Exactly, the gallery and my studio is my business. If they want to see they can ask, not just show up without me wanting them to. I love my friends but they don’t need access to all parts of my life. I need to keep something for me. When I’m creating I need to be able to be by myself without the fear of people coming in. I need to be able to relax; I can’t do that if at any time someone can come into disturb me.” Justin replied.

“Then why Justin, did you give me the access codes to your gallery and studio?” Brian asked.

“Because I told you that I would be honest with you, I expect that you wouldn’t invade my privacy or go snooping around in my private musings. I trust you Brian differently than I trust my friends. I love you but more importantly I’m in love with you. I’m not going to lock you out of parts of my life; at least I’m going to try not to.” Justin replied. Anything that was going to be said was stopped by the elevator doors opening up. 

Justin walked into the gallery and disarmed the alarm and turned on the lights. “As I said this place has the top of the line security system. The cameras cover the entire first floor. I think there are about 15 cameras to cover all angles. There is access to the gallery from the street. There is one office for the manager of the gallery as well as a reception area but other than that this is all of it. I’m in the process of having it re-done; I want to open this gallery within six months and then maybe some others. Going to see how this one works out first.”

“Wow Justin, this place already looks impressive. You’ll definitely have to show me the finished product.” Brian said looking around the tastefully decorated area. 

“I will. Come on lets go see the studio and then I’ll take you down to the basement.” Justin said grabbing Brian’s hand and dragging him to the exit. He quickly punched in the code for the alarm and the door and pulled Brian out firmly closing the door behind him. They walked back to the elevator still holding hands as they began the assent to the second floor. 

Stepping out of the elevator it opens into a hall with multiple doors. “That door” Justin said pointing to the far north door at the end of the hall, “is the security room. There are two guards in there at all times and all the cameras in the building are recorded in that room.” Justin said pulling Brian down the hallway. Justin opened the door next to the security room and pulled Brian in. “This will be Lindsey’s office; she can decorate in way that she wants that’s why there is nothing presently in here. Through this door I figured would be a play room and nap room for Gus.” Justin said opening the door to a very large room. “I haven’t decorated it because I want Gus and Lindsey to feel comfortable in this room. As soon as she has it picked out we’ll furnish it.” 

“This is nice Justin; it was very thoughtful of you to offer the job to Lindsey. She’ll have the best of both worlds being able to work from home but if she has to come into the office, it’ll still be like she never left home.” Brian remarked.

“I try, Lindsey and Melanie have done so much for me and Lindsey is good at what she does, I think she’ll be able to transition into this job seamlessly.” Justin stated. “Come on, I’ll show you my area.” 

Justin walked out of the room confident that Brian would follow him. He walked down the hallway to the last door and punched in the code for the room and opened the door. The room was a large room with waxed hardwood floors that seemed to have been recently waxed. There were windows all along the south and west side of the room, and an easel was set up in the corner of the joining walls. On the North wall there were shelves that housed an assortment of canvas’ and art supplies and a start of the art stereo system. Looking up you could see speakers running along the roof. Standing away from the North wall was a large oak desk with a computer and other electronics. The East wall was the vault; it looked like the wall had been brought out a couple of feet from the original wall and seemed to have been reinforced with metal and concrete. In the middle of room was and assortment of drafting tables and tables with supplies laid out on them. 

“This is where I spend a lot of my time, it’s been furnished for me to work and relax.” Justin said walking over to his computer and logging in.

“This is amazing Justin” Brian remarked looking around the room in awe of his surroundings.

“Yea it’s comfortable for me. I do most of my best work here, but haven’t been here for ten months, luckily I had taken my senior year off from any shows so it didn’t hurt my career, you know, being locked out of my studio.” Justin said starting to get depressed with his life, he quickly gave himself a mental shake and moved to stand beside Brian. 

Brian was trying to figure out what to say to Justin, but he didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t used to sharing his feelings and he didn’t know if he really wanted to. 

“Come on Brian, let’s go check out…” Justin started but was interrupted by the intercom by the door.

“Mr. Taylor?” the man asked

“Yes” Justin asked

“Mr. Taylor, you have a visitor”

“Ok, I’ll be right down.” Justin said moving towards the door. Justin allowed Brian to exit first and quickly set the security system and moved towards the elevator. 

“If you want you can go back up to my apartment, I should be done shortly, I’m not expecting anyone.” Justin said.

“No it’s ok; I’ll just come with you, besides you owe me a tour of the basement.” Brian remarked.

Justin pushed the button for the garage, once the elevator stopped at the garage Brian and Justin moved towards the foyer. 

“Who’s here…?” Justin started but stopped when he came face to face with Craig Taylor.


	4. Will the Real Justin Taylor Please Stand Up

Justin and Craig stood still staring at each other. Justin with his head held high with defiance in his eyes and Craig with a cruel sneer on his face. 

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked.

“We need to talk son.” Craig said

Justin turned and looked at Brian. “Could you go wait for me in my apartment, I’ll be up there in a minute.” Justin asked.

“Fuck NO! I’m not going anywhere Justin.” Brian said walking up to put a hand on Justin’s shoulder.

“Bri, please, I need to handle this. I’ll be up in a minute.” Justin asked again pleading with his eyes. Brian shook his head and walked over to the corner of the room; Justin nodded his head and looked back at his father.

“Now, what the fuck do you want?” Justin asked again.

“We need to go somewhere else to talk, somewhere private?” Craig stated trying to get his son alone.

“No, just say what the fuck you want and then get the fuck out of MY building and out of MY life.” 

“Fine, I paid for you your entire fucking life. You became an artist because of me, and you are everything you are because of ME. And now, now you say you’re a queer. You weren’t raised like this Justin. You’re not a god-damned queer. Now I expect you to pack your shit and get you ass in the car and come back home to your family.” Craig yelled.

“No, father you certainly didn’t raise a queer son, you raised me to be just like you. To beat his only son into submission, for not being the best, for voicing his opinion, to beat him for no fucking reason at all. Well guess what DAD, I’m not you and I never will be. I’ve always been queer. I’ve known since I was twelve. You just never paid any attention to me unless it was getting you money or some fucking recognition by the country club. Well, FUCK YOU, I don’t want or need my ‘family’ in my life anymore.” Justin yelled right back.

“Listen you fucking little fairy, you will get your shit and get back to the house or you won’t like the consequences.” Craig stated moving towards his son.

“If you think that your show of masculinity is going to scare me into submission, you are truly fucked. I am NOT SCARED OF YOU ANYMORE. Go ahead and beat me, but I will NOT DO WHAT YOU WANT like some scared little faggot. I will and always will be your queer imperfect son. You don’t want me in your life anymore, fine because I don’t want or need you in mine. So just stay the fuck out of my life.” Justin said, turning away to leave the room. Justin’s arm was roughly yanked around to face his father again. Brian stepped forward to intercede, but he was quickly intercepted by Jason charging over to Craig.

“Get your fucking hands off of him.” Jason yelled charging Craig from the door with Michael by his side. 

“Stay out of this Jason. It has nothing to do with you. At least your father can be proud of you, me, I have a fucking fairy as a son.” Craig said, letting go of Justin to face Jason. Jason moved to stand beside Justin placing a possessive arm around his waist. 

“A lot you fucking know dad. Jason is just as queer as I am. Brian may have been the first one to fuck me, but Jason was the first one I fooled around with. Again if you would’ve gotten your head out of your ass, you would have seen it.” Justin angrily replied.

“No, that’s not fucking possible, him and Macee. NO THAT’S NOT FUCKING POSSIBLE.” Craig yelled looking at his son.

Justin walked over to Craig getting right in his face and leaned into whisper in his ear so no one else could hear. “What’s the problem dad? Don’t like the fact that I’m queer or that you could have made me this way. What? Did you honestly not think that I wouldn’t remember what you did to me late at night or in the bath tub? I remember everything!” Justin stepped back and stated loud enough for everyone to hear. “Now I think it’s time that you leave before anymore of your family history comes out.” Justin stated turning away from his red faced father and Jason. Jason grabbed onto Justin’s hand interlacing their fingers and started to follow Justin out of the room. 

Before exiting the room, Justin stopped in front of the security desk to address the security guards. “John, escort Mr. Taylor from the property. Neither he nor Jennifer Taylor are allowed in the building for any reason. From now on, anyone that comes for a visit must sign in and out and you are to always check IDs.” 

“Yes Sir, Mr. Taylor, Sir.” John remarked moving towards the older Taylor to escort him out.

“Oh, and dad, you and your fucking goons stay the fuck away from me. If I see either of you, I WILL have you arrested.” Justin stated as he headed out of the foyer, leaving everyone stunned.

Justin was squeezing Jason’s hand as they made their way out of the foyer and towards the elevator. Michael and Brian quickly followed both trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. Even though Justin thought nobody could hear him whispering to his dad, Brian was close enough to him that he heard everything and was far more concerned now.

“Brian, what are you doing here?” Mikey asked, as he moved towards the other two men in the elevator. 

“I’m here with Justin. Let’s go before the fucking doors close.” Brian said, grabbing Mikey and pushing him towards the elevator. They were able to get in right before the doors closed. When they looked at the men in the elevator, both men were immediately jealous over what they were seeing. Jason had Justin pushed up against the wall and was covering his body with his own, Justin had his arms wrapped around Jason clutching at his shirt with white knuckles. You could tell that Jason was whispering to Justin, but nothing could be heard. 

“What the FUCK is going on. Get your fucking hands off my boyfriend.” Mikey shrieked moving towards the two men. But either they didn’t hear him or didn’t care because neither of the men moved to separate. 

“I asked what the FUCK is going on!” Mikey yelled again standing right beside the two men.

“Not now Michael, not now.” Jason turned towards his boyfriend and pleaded with him to leave it alone.

“NO, I want to know right fucking now. So what, his daddy gave him a hard time about being queer and hit him around. So fuckin’ what, get the fuck over yourself Justin and let me have my boyfriend. We had plans.” Mikey stated not letting it go.

“Michael, shut the fuck up. You don’t know what is going on.” Brian stated.

“Bbbrrriiiiannn, can’t you see that he’s trying to come between our friendship and my relationship with Jason.” Michael whined.

Justin pushed against Jason’s chest to get him to step back. Justin quickly shut his eyes, rubbed the threatened tears away and looked at the three men. “Michael, I’m not coming between you and anything. You need to get that through your fuckin’ head. Jason, you had plans with Michael, go do them. We’ll hook up tomorrow. Brian, do whatever the fuck you want, you will anyways.” Justin stated and then moved towards the front of the elevator, Brian grabbed Justin’s arm as he moved past him and looked directly in his eyes as Justin looked up to him. An entire conversation was had with their eyes and ended with Justin nodding his head.

“Justin, Mikey will have to understand that right now you need me. Michael, we can go to Babylon any night, so either you can join us in Justin’s apartment or you can leave, your choice.” Jason said, looking Michael right in the eye. 

Before anybody could respond the doors opened onto Justin’s floor. They quickly exited the elevator and walked into the apartment. Justin and Jason walked over to the wet bar and poured themselves a double of JB and threw it back and poured another one. Brian and Michael watched, never seeing Justin drink like this and realized that this must be how he handled it because Jason didn’t hesitate to follow Justin over to the wet bar. 

After about four shots Justin put his glass down and walked over to his chair and sat down leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Jason watched with concern and then picked up the phone quickly dialing a number from speed dial.

“Macee, file the papers. Justin is in agreement.” Jason stated and then hung up the phone, not waiting for a response. He then walked over to Justin and sat on the arm of the chair and slowly started messaging Justin’s shoulders.

“If I have to watch my boyfriend manhandle you, I think I fuckin’ deserve an explanation.” Michael said, throwing himself onto the couch. Brian rolled his eyes at Michael’s theatrics and sat down beside him looking at the two men, wishing it was him that was comforting Justin.

“What do you want to know?” Justin asked, head still tilted back eyes closed.

“Jus, you don’t have to do this right now.” Jason said, with concern in his voice.

“The fuck he doesn’t. I want an explanation.” Michael yelled.

“Calm the fuck down Michael; it’s none of your fucking business.” Brian stated.

“Will you quit yelling? We can all hear each other. Talk like a grown up Michael. Now what do you want to know? If I don’t want to answer it, I won’t. Okay, Jas.” Justin said, looking up at Jason. Jason nodded his head and bent down and gave Justin a tender kiss on the lips.

“Well for one, are you and Jason fucking.” Michael sneered pissed off at Justin and Jason kissing.

Jason and Justin looked at each other and busted out laughing till they had tears running down their face. Justin’s happy laughing suddenly turned into hiccupping sobs as he pressed his face into Jason’s side, trying to hide the tears running down his face. Jason soothed his hands over Justin’s shoulders trying to get him to relax. Brian sat on the edge of the couch wanting to take his Justin in his arms.

“No Michael, we are not fucking. We fooled around with each when we were younger, probably started when he was fourteen but before he went down on Liberty Ave., we talked about it and both agreed that it would be a bad idea for us to become intimate.” Jason stated, still running his hands over Justin’s shoulders to soothe him; he was calming down but was still crying quietly.

“So is he waiting for you to finish the job?” Michael asked, still not completely buying it.

“Jesus Fucking Christ Michael, I am not fucking you. I am not waiting for Jason to finish a hand job that he started when I was fourteen years old. I love him as a friend and as a brother. Things got carried away with us, but we BOTH agreed that our friendship was more important than a fuck. So get control of your jealousy and deal with the fact that Jason is my friend. We hug, we hold hands, and we kiss. Does that sound like a friendship that you have?” Justin stated jumping out of the chair and pacing in front of the other two men. Jason tried to reach out to him, but Justin shot him a glare and Jason retracted his hand.

“You cannot compare your friendship to mine. I’ve known Brian longer. You’re just trying to come between us. You don’t want anybody to have anyone but you, you selfish, self righteous asshole.” Michael yelled.

“How long have you known Brian?” Jason asked.

“I don’t know, since we were 14, so 16 years.” Michael said softening his tone and his eyes as he looked at Jason who was now sitting in Justin’s chair.

“Well Michael, I’ve known Justin since he was two years old, so that is also 16 years. You cannot control our friendship. We’ve always been there for each other and it won’t stop now. I’ve watched you hug, kiss, and hold hands with Brian and I’ve never said anything about it. So if you can do it, why cant we?” Jason asked trying to understand his boyfriend’s reasoning.

“I agree with both of them. Michael, you can’t have it both ways.” Brian replied, hoping that he will be able to connect with Justin as Jason has.

“But Brian, that’s just how we show each other we love each other. They say it all the time. It’s not the same.” Michael whined.

“It’s this easy Michael, either you quit kissing and hugging on Brian and Jason and I’ll stop or you can deal with it. Yes, we say we love each other, but we show each other affection the same way you do Brian. Jason, Macee, Daphne, and I have always been that way. But out of respect for you Michael, if you stop, we’ll stop. It’s your choice.” Justin stated trying to get Michael to see reasoning.

“YOU CAN’T GIVE ME AN ULTIMATIUM.” Michael yelled.

“Then you can’t tell me, us, what the fuck we can and can’t do. Deal with it. This topic is over. What else do you want to know?” Justin asked moving on to a new subject.

“When did it start?” Brian asked.

Justin took a deep breath and turned towards the windows his body radiating with tension. He slowly let out the breath and turned back towards the group and motioned for Jason to get out of his chair and pointed for Jason to sit on the couch. Jason looked at Justin pleading with him, but Justin shook his head. Jason walked over and sat beside Michael and interlaced their fingers together. Justin’s eyes had a far away look. He didn’t look directly at anybody, he looked through them.

“I think it first started when I was about four. It’s the first memory I had. My dad was upset because I didn’t spell all my words right in preschool and he slapped me across the face and then threw me into the wall. I remember looking at my mom with tears rolling down my face asking for her to help me, but she just looked away and walked out of the room. I remember my dad coming over to me and caressing the cheek he just hit. He told me ‘Son, you will be the best in everything or you will get a beating daily. You understand me?’ I remember looking at my father in the eyes and feeling fear grip me and I nodded my head in understanding. He then told me to go upstairs and study. I gratefully got up and ran up the stairs and started studying. I thought if I was good enough that he would be proud of me and not hurt me, but it didn’t stop. It happened four or five times a week no matter what I did. I became determined to make my father proud, but it never happened. I stopped caring my senior year. That’s when all of you met me.” Justin said, bringing his focus back to the group.

“How long,” Michael asked.

“Once he kicked me out of the house it stopped, but two months ago when the case went to the Supreme Court, he started again. It was small at first; he was trying to scare me. I played off the bruises to bullies at school; which some of them were. But when the Supreme Court ruled in my favor, he and two of his goons attacked me leaving the Diner. That was three nights ago.” Justin explained.

“Why don’t you have bruises on your face?” Michael asked, trying to figure out the truth of what Justin was saying. 

Justin stood back up and went and looked out the window he was talking soft, but the others could still hear him.

“After the first time he never hit me in the face again; too many questions were asked so it was always where the bruises could be hidden. Jason found out when I was fourteen. When we were fooling around he found the bruises then and I told him. I had carried that secret for twelve years and even though he couldn’t stop it, I could always go to him. And this is what our friendship has evolved into now.” Justin explained walking over to the wet bar to pour himself another drink. Brian got up and followed him to the bar. He placed a hand on his shoulder trying to give support. The tension radiation of Justin was intense, but he didn’t know what to say. How do you tell an eighteen year old man that you know what he’s feeling to a certain extent? How do you share something that you have buried so deep inside yourself that you don’t know if you can survive talking about it, but fearing that if you don’t talk about it the young man in front of you may not survive? 

“You know it’s not your fault. None of it is.” Brian said.

“I know,” Justin says softly, leaning back into the touch.

“Do you really know or are you just saying what you think I want to hear?” Brian asked.

“I know it’s not my fault but it doesn’t make you quit playing the ‘what if’ game or trying to remember what you did wrong. Why didn’t he love me enough? Why didn’t she love me enough to protect me? But I’ve been doing this for 16 years; it’s time to move on. It’s in the past. I don’t think it will come up again.” Justin replied trying to step away from Brian, but Brian refused to let go and wrapped his arms around Justin.

“I heard you Justin. I think we both know that there is more going on here that you’re not admitting. I think there are still some things that Jason doesn’t know.” Brian said, softly into Justin’s ear. Justin immediately stiffened and tried to get out of Brian’s arms.

“Bri, please let me go. I don’t know what you’re talking about, but please let me go!” Justin said, trying to twist out of Brian’s arms. 

“No Justin, don’t shut me out again.” Brian pleaded.

“I think it’s time that you all go home. I’m tired and it’s been a long day.” Justin said, firmly extracting himself from Brian’s arms. 

“Jus, I can stay. I’m sure Michael and Brian will get home fine.” Jason offered trying to see why his friend was shutting down.

“No, you guys go. It’s still early enough to go to the Diner, Woody’s, and Babylon. All three of you go have fun.” Justin said, trying to get them out of his home.

“If you’re sure Justin,” Jason stated trying to gauge what happened. He looked over at Brian who was clearly staring at Justin. 

“He’s sure. Come on Bri, Jason, let’s go have fun.” Michael piped in happy to be leaving Justin alone.

“I’m sure, now go.” Justin replied, walking the group to the door.

“Brian, do you have your stuff?” Justin asked. 

“Yea, I’ll call you tomorrow OK?” Brian asked, leaning down and resting his forehead against Justin’s. Justin nodded his head and Brian leaned down to give him a kiss that spoke of promise and understanding.

“Bye guys,” Justin said, before shutting the door and locking his friends out.

Justin’s POV

Justin leans against the door to keep his balance. His legs are unstable as the memories of what has happened start to rush over him. His legs go out from under him and he is sitting on the floor with his head in his knees. ‘What the fuck am I going to do now? Brian knows. FUCK Brian knows. Why did I have to say anything to my father? Why did I have to egg him on’? Justin’s sobs are uncontrollable as he thinks about what now Brian knows, what NOBODY else knows. ‘It’s just not something that you share with anybody else. I know he is going to want to discuss it, but how do you discuss something that you want to just to forget? Forget for now, nothing can happen now; you don’t have to think about it. You don’t have to think about it.’ Justin’s mantra repeats in his head, the sobs slowly dissipate, and he is able to reign in his emotions. Justin wipes his eyes and slowly stands up. He knows he has things to take care of, but right now, right now is not the time to do it. 

Justin slowly makes his way over to the staircase and ascends the stairs mentally shaking off the bad memories and the feelings he doesn’t want to deal with. He makes his way to his room and strips off his clothes and goes to take a shower. He needs to wash off the dirty feelings that have overtaken his body. He washes slowly as if to wash off the memories that he’s fighting to keep inside the black box in his mind. 

He steps out of the shower and takes care of his nightly routine. It’s only 6 pm but he needs to sleep. He takes out the bottles of sleeping and pain pills and stares at them contemplating how easy it would be. But NO, he won’t give that satisfaction to anybody. He shakes out one pill of each and swallows them with a handful of water. 

He makes his way over to the bed and climbs into the side Brian had slept in. He buries his face into the pillow trying to smell Brian. Awe, yes, there is that smell, that wonderful smell of the man he loves, the man he shut out for tonight. 

His last thoughts before slipping into nothingness are of the man that holds his heart.

Brian’s POV

“Can you give me a ride, my Jeep is at Debs?” Brian asks the two men that are with him.

“Sure, no problem. Hey Michael, do you mind if I talk to Brian for a second.” Jason asks.

Michael looks between the two and realizes that he could be a shit about it or just find out later from Brian what’s up, so he slowly nods his head and Jason hands him the keys to his car. 

“We’ll be right out.” Jason says. Michael nods his head again and leaves Brian and Jason in the garage to go wait in Jason’s car.

“What the fuck did you say to Justin? He was fine one minute and the next he’s kicking us out. That’s not like him. So what the fuck did you say?” Jason demands angry at the man for hurting his friend.

“It’s none of your fucking business.” Brian said angrily.

“Justin is my fucking business and I love him and if you can’t fucking handle him or are just going to hurt him like you have in the past then fucking walk away because I will NOT have you hurting him anymore. He can’t handle much more.” Jason states staring daggers at the man that hurt his friend.

“I DID NOT hurt Justin. If he wants to tell you what was said then that is his option, but I WILL not tell you a damn thing. You may be one of his best friends, but I’m his lover so what happens between us is none of your fucking business,” Brian states yelling at Justin’s friend.

“Your lover, what a fucking joke Brian; you don’t believe in love or relationships and right now, Justin can’t handle your shit so back the fuck off.”

“Listen, you don’t know jack shit about me or how I feel for Justin. You need to mind your own fucking business. But for the record, I care for Justin just as much as you do, if not more. He loves ME! More importantly, he wants to be with me. So what Justin and I talk about is none of your business. Now can we fucking go?” Brian states, storming off to Jason’s vehicle.

‘Who the fuck does he think he is, telling me not to hurt Justin. Fuck, but how can anyone trust me when I’ve hurt him so much in the past. Well fuck them, Justin trusts me and wants to be with me. He’s the only one that matters. Everyone else can go fuck off.’ Brian thought as they drove through the busy streets of Pittsburgh. ‘How do I help him now? If what I heard Justin say is what I think it is, how do I help him before he drowns? How do I help him survive the pain and the betrayal? I have to, that’s the only option because loosing him isn’t.’ Brian was brought out of his thoughts by Mikey’s perpetual whine.

“Brian, we’re here, are you going with us tonight?” Michael whines.

“Thanks for the ride. No, I’m going home. I have work to finish before my presentation tomorrow.” Brian replies.

“Ok, see you tomorrow for breakfast.” Michael replies as Brian is jumping out of the car. 

Brian doesn’t reply but nods his head in recognition and walks over to the Jeep already deep in thought. ‘I really wish he would’ve let me stay over tonight. I don’t want him to be alone. God, I hope he’s ok. Fuck would he…no, he’s the strongest bravest person I know. He’s not that far gone…yet.’ Brian distracts his thoughts by lighting up a cigarette and turning the radio up to drown out any thoughts he might have and drove home to the loft listening to music. 

Once back inside the loft, it’s quiet again and the thoughts come back full force. ‘What can I do to help him? I can only be there for him. That’s the only thing I can do, be there and catch him if he falls. Fuck this shit!’ Brian thinks as he grabs his suit bag and throws in a suit and quickly gathers up his toiletries. He checks one more time that he has everything and leaves the loft.

He makes his way over to his destination with the music blaring to keep his mind from wandering. He arrives and checks in and quickly makes his way up to his floor. Opens the door but it is filled with silence. 

“JUSTIN?”


	5. Will the Real Justin Taylor Please Stand Up

Justin’s POV 

‘I’m lying in bed trying to sleep…thinking that if I sleep it won’t happen tonight. I hear the footsteps up to the second floor and walk toward my room. There’s no knock. He just opens the door and then firmly closes it behind him. I lay still trying to sleep, praying that tonight he would let me sleep. Next thing I know I’m being pulled from the bed by my arms. ‘It’s time for your punishment Justin.’ ‘But why dad, what did I do? Please don’t. I’ll try harder, I promise.’ ‘It’s too late for that son, pull down your pants and bend over the bed.’ I remember I started trembling and crying begging him not to hurt me that I would do better. I don’t even remember why he was so angry with me. I’m sobbing now and I guess I didn’t move fast enough because the next thing I know I’m laying on the floor with a bloody nose. I’m roughly pulled up by my hair. ‘I told you Justin. Pull you’re fuckin pants down, NOW.’ I quickly remove my pants and bend over the bed. When the first blow hits with the leather belt and metal belt buckle I let out a wail. ‘P…please Daddy, I’ll do better. I promise.’ I cry out between sobs. The spanking stops and I feel him press his hands against my bottom and I’m crying even more because I know what happens next. He’s going to hurt me more. ‘It doesn’t matter what you say Justin, you never do better. You’re still the ungrateful lazy shit you were yesterday and the day before that. I’m doing this so you learn discipline.’ I’m crying harder now chanting ‘Please No Daddy! Please No!’ I’m squirming on the bed trying to get away from him when he hits me in the back of the head with the belt. I learn that I must just lay still. When will I ever learn? I feel him touching me there; I don’t want him to touch me there. I don’t like, please god no, no, no, no.’

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Justin yells sitting right up in bed with tears running down his face. 

“Shh, Justin, its ok. It was only a dream.” Brian says, wrapping his arms around Justin. Justin immediately stiffened. He didn’t realize he was at the loft. He looks around and realizes he is at home and in bed. 

“Wh…What are you doing here Brian?” Justin asks trying to get out of bed. 

“I came here earlier. You were already asleep. Please don’t push…” Brian was stating, but was interrupted when someone yelled Justin’s name.

“JUSTIN” Jason yelled as he ran up the stairs. 

“What the fuck is going on here. Brian, what the fuck did you do to him?” Jason yelled, coming towards the bed. 

“I didn’t do a fucking thing to him. He was having a nightmare.” Brian yelled back. 

“ENOUGH!” Justin yelled. “Jason, what are you doing here?” Justin asked when everyone quieted down. 

“I was coming to check on you because the way you dismissed me this afternoon was not like you. I was at your door when I heard you scream. I used my key to get in.” Jason replied, shooting daggers at Brian.

“I’m fine Jason. It was just a nightmare. I thought you were going to Babylon.” Justin replied, lying back against the pillows. He looked relaxed to Jason, but Brian could see the wild look in his eyes and the tension radiating from his body. 

“We’re going. Michael is down in my apartment. Like I said, I just wanted to make sure you were ok before we left.” Jason replied relaxing a little bit.

“Well, get out of here. Your boyfriend is waiting for you and you’re up here. Get out of here already.” Justin said with a laugh. 

“I’ll walk you out.” Brian offered climbing out of bed and pulling on his sweat pants. 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow Jus.” Jason replied leaning down and kissing Justin’s forehead and then turning and heading down the stairs.

“I’ll be right back.” Brian said kissing Justin on the lips and following Jason down the stairs. Justin leans back into the pillows and closes his eyes, resigning himself to dealing with Brian. 

Brian’s POV 

‘What the fuck! Why does Jason have a key to Justin’s place? God damnit! He just walks in and interrogates me in my…in Justin’s place.’ Brian thought, as he quickly follows him down the stairs. ‘I’m going to kick Michael’s boyfriend out…’ Brian’s thoughts are interrupted by Jason’s talking.

“Huh” Brian asks. 

“I asked what the fuck was going on up there.” Jason asks angrily. 

“Like I said he was having a nightmare. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to get back to him” Brian replies trying to get Jason out of the door.

“You don’t know how to handle him when he’s like this, maybe I should stay. You and Michael can go to Babylon. Yea, I think that’s a better idea. What was he saying in his sleep? That’ll help so I know better of what’s going on.” Jason states walking back inside the apartment, but was stopped with a hand on his chest. He looks Brian in the eye and tries to walk further into the apartment.

“Listen Jason, I respect that you are his friend, but I’m not going anywhere and I DO know how to handle his nightmares. AND if Justin wants you to know what was in the dream he’ll tell you. Now please go take care of your boyfriend while I tend to Justin.” Brian says pushing Jason out the door and closing it before Jason can say anything. He quickly locks the door and sets the alarm. 

‘Where the fuck does he get off, just because he knows Justin and his past doesn’t mean he knows everything nor does he know how to take care of him. Asshole!’ Brian continues to think about things as he walks back up the stairs. Justin doesn’t look anymore calm than when he had left him. ‘I think this is going to be a long night.’ Brian thinks while climbing back in bed. He leans against the head board and opens his arms. Justin looks at him for a second before lying down in Brian’s arms. A sigh of contentment escapes his mouth as he relaxes into the comfort and strength Brian is offering him. 

“Justin, I know about some of what you’re going through. I’ve been there; sometimes I think I’m still there. I know that it’s hard to put it behind you. You think that you can bury it and it will be ok; but it’s not ok Justin. You have to deal with it.” Brian said, as he rubbed soothing circles on Justin’s stomach.

“I try Bri, I really do, but god it’s hard. It’s hard to forget it and put it behind you.” Justin says sinking in the warmth of Brian’s body.

“I know Justin. Remember I told you about my old man. I’ve been where you are Justin. I still am. Where do you think I got a lot of my philosophy from? ‘Don’t do love, don’t do relationships’. My father would beat me for no reason at all. I know how it feels; trying to do more, to be better, but nothing that you do is good enough. After a while you just quit trying. It’s no longer worth it. You’re going to get beaten anyway. I know. I did and it sounds like you did to. My mother sounds a lot like your mom, just watching what is going on and not helping. Turning a blind eye and ignoring that it ever happened. I thought your mother was different though. I thought she cared about it. All her fighting for you when you first came out, I guess she just showed us what she wanted us to see. Justin, you have to fight, you have to realize that it’s NOT your fault and that you did nothing wrong. You were a child Justin and couldn’t do anything to stop it. NONE of it.” Brian explained.

“In my head I know that it’s not my fault, but in my heart I keep thinking that if I had tried harder he wouldn’t have beaten me. Obviously, I wanted it because it kept happening and now, now I’m gay. I obviously wanted it Bri.” Justin said, in a whisper with tears running down his face. 

“Justin, it doesn’t matter if you sat naked on his lap and grinded against him; he was the adult not you. It was his responsibility and his choice to do what he did to you. You did nothing wrong. You have to believe that or you’re never going to get past it.” Brian said trying to comfort Justin.

“How? How do I get past it?” Justin asked with a whisper.   
“One day at a time Justin. When I was fourteen, Mikey and I were bowling with my father. I remember that I bowled a strike and Mikey and I ran to each other and hugged. My father started yelling at me about being a fairy. I remember thinking that if he only knew how right he was. I don’t think that I ever forgave him for that night. He should have been proud of me for bowling a strike, but he was more concerned with me hugging Mikey, my friend. He yelled at me in front of everyone. I had never been so humiliated in my life. Then when we got home he went into a rage. He kept punching and kicking me. I must have passed out from the pain because the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. I had some broken ribs and a concussion. The physical wounds healed eventually, but the wounds inside never did, never have. It was around that time that I started experimenting with my sexuality. Remember the first night I told you I was having sex with my coach when I was fourteen. Well, it started soon after that the fight with my dad. The bruises were already healing and I figured if my father was going to call me a fairy then I was going to be a fairy. After the first time I blew him, we started having sex on a regular basis. I remember telling him that I loved him. He told me that I didn’t love him, I loved his cock. He told me never to say anything like that again. The next week, I saw him fucking someone else. I felt heart broken. He saw me and told me to join in, that it was just fucking, that you get in with a minimal of bullshit and get out the maximum of pleasure. I think from that point on, I haven’t let anyone get close to me. The people who did only hurt me, but you Justin, I tried to keep you out but you got under the wire. I don’t want you out anymore. I want you to be able to trust me with what’s going on. I want to be able to tell you what I’ve been through.”

Justin turned and looked at Brian. He had tears running down his face and he gently placed a kiss on his lips, a kiss that spoke of love and promises of comfort and trust. Brian gently kissed him back. When the kiss was over Justin settled back against Brian’s chest, his ear right over his heart. 

“Justin, not talking about it isn’t going to make it go away. It’s just going to eat at you and will be more harmful then talking about it. Does anybody else know about the other stuff or have you kept it hidden all these years?” Brian asked.

“No, I’ve never told anybody. It’s my dirty little secret. You wouldn’t have known either, except you heard me. Please promise me Bri, you’ll never tell anyone, please Bri.” Justin pleaded.

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise. But I think you need to talk about it. You can’t keep it hidden inside Justin. You have to let some of it out or it will kill you one way or another. If you don’t want to talk to me talk to a therapist. Anybody Justin, just talk to someone please.” Brian asked softly. 

“I can’t tell anyone else Brian. Please don’t make me deal with this. It’s better left in the dark; in the dark where it can’t hurt me anymore.” Justin said crying. 

“Justin, if you don’t talk about it, it won’t go away. It will find other ways to come out, like tonight. I know you were dreaming about it. Why don’t you tell me how it started? Do you feel my arms around you?” Brian asked squeezing Justin’s back. Justin nodded “I won’t let you go Justin, you can trust me, I’ll never hurt you like that, and I’ll never betray you. Have I ever broken a promise to you?” Brian asked.

“No!” Justin said softly. 

“I never will. I won’t promise you something that I won’t keep. You can trust me Justin. Please don’t push me away.” Brian pleaded.

“Can you turn off the light?” Justin asked quietly.   
Brian reached over to the night stand and turned off the light. The room was cast into darkness except for the street lights coming in through the window. 

“It started when I was four, I think. I was in the bathtub and my dad came in. He said that he was going to help me wash up. My dad had never helped me wash before that night, but I guess I didn’t think anything of it. I thought maybe my mom was busy and asked him to. He…he said that he was going to teach me how to have sex because when I had to be the best and that included in pleasing my girlfriend. He said that I would ask eventually so he was just going to educate me now. He said that he loved me and that he just wanted me to know what I was doing. Then he started touching me.” Justin paused and took a deep breath trying to calm his beating heart. “I remember that it hurt real badly and I didn’t like it. I started crying and my dad said that I had to learn to take it like a man. That I was going to be one, one day and I had to know what to do.” Justin said through the tears. “I can’t…I can’t do this… I can’t. Please make it stop, please.” Justin said clutching at Brian. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin trying to comfort him. He was happy that Justin couldn’t look at his face because he had silent tears running down his face imagining the pain the little boy went through. 

“H-how long did it go on?” Brian asked rubbing soothing circles on Justin’s back. 

“It went on till I was twelve or thirteen. He said that I was old enough now to practice what I learned on my girlfriend. I don’t really remember all of it. I think that I started blanking a lot of it out. Just go through the motions to appease him and to get him away from me. He actually asked if I really enjoyed what he did to me or was it just something I was used to. I think that’s why I decided to sleep with Daphne to see if I was really gay. After that experience, I had no doubt that I liked cock and not because of him. You…you were the first. I didn’t lie about that. He never, you know, he never used his cock. It was just hand jobs, fingers, blowjobs, shit like that…I’m happy that he never went too far. He wasn’t able to take that away from me.” Justin whispered. He felt Brian’s arms tighten around him and leaned into Brian’s body seeking the warmth and safety.

They lay there quietly just holding each other drawing strength from each other. The tears slowed down until they finally stopped. He breathed in Brian’s strength, feeling Brian’s hands soothing the pain away.

“Bri, you asleep?” Justin asked quietly. 

“No!” Brian replied tightening his grip on Justin. 

“Can we take a shower? I feel dirty.” Justin replied somewhat shy. 

“Yea, come on.” Brian said, standing up and offering his hand to Justin. Justin looked at it for a second before taking it.   
They silently walked into the bathroom helping each other undress, caressing each others new exposed skin. Justin reached in and turned on both shower heads scalding hot for Brian and hot for himself. They walked into the shower and Justin stood underneath the water letting it wash away the sadness and dirtiness that had consumed his body. Brian watched him, the beautiful boy who loved him and trusted him with all his faults and attributes. He thought that he would be scared of the feelings, but if he was truthful with himself he wasn’t. He felt comforted by it and was slowly starting to realize that he wanted to be with Justin, not just as a fuck but as a lover, a partner; and the thought didn’t terrify him. Brian picked up the soap and starting running it over Justin’s body not sexually, but with care and comfort. He washed him from head to toe and then kissed him everywhere that he had touched, trying to wash some of the bad memories away. Justin started sobbing from the love that he felt from Brian. He wrapped his arms around Brian and tucked his head under his chin holding on for dear life afraid to let go; afraid that he would once again be alone in a world that seemed scary and uncaring. 

“Come on Justin, the waters getting cold.” Brian coaxed.   
Justin nodded his head and stepped underneath the water one last time and turned off the shower head. He stepped out of the shower into Brian’s waiting arms, the arms that offered him safety and comfort. They quickly dried each other off taking comfort in the soft caresses that they offered each other. Brian led Justin back to bed and pulled him into his arms. They held each other taking comfort in each others presence and quickly drifted off to sleep with some of their demons laid to rest. 

The next morning Brian was awakened by soft kisses being peppered across his chest. He felt Justin lightly bite his nipple then lick the sting away and then moved to the other and sucked and nipped at it until it was as hard as the other one. Justin slowly made his way down Brian’s chest kissing and sucking all the way down to his navel. Justin slipped his tongue out and licked around the tender skin and then stuck his tongue inside, slowly tongue fucking his belly button. 

“Ahhh…mmm…Jus…” Brian moaned. 

Justin slowly made his way down Brian’s body strategically bypassing Brian’s hard leaking cock. Justin kissed and nipped at each inner thigh as he made his way down to Brian’s beautiful feet. He kissed and sucked each toe making Brian writhe beneath him begging for more. Justin slowly made his way back up to Brian’s face kissing and licking each piece of flesh that he passed. He sucked on Brian’s neck and licked right over his Adams apple; he sucked on his ear lobes and kissed his eyes and cheeks until finally he made it to those beautiful full rep lips. He lightly traced the outline of his lips before pressing his tongue against the two lips seeking entry. Brian opened his mouth and met Justin’s tongue with his own and then licked each other tasting one another before coming together in a deep kiss. Justin moaned into the kiss twisting his tongue with Brian’s searching for something that they each held in their mouths. When breath became necessary, Justin pulled back and looked into Brian’s eyes. 

“I want to fuck you.” Justin whispered. 

Brian looked into Justin’s eyes and was able to see the raw passion, the love, the trust that Justin had for him. Brian was unable to speak but simply nodded his head in agreement. Justin swooped down and kissed Brian hard with all of the pent up passion, lust, and love that he had for the beautiful man that lay below him. He wanted to tell him that he loved him and wanted him but he knew how Brian felt about love so he figured he would show him instead. Justin again slowly made his way down Brian’s body taking his hard dripping cock in his mouth. He licked around the head tasting the precum that was bubbling from the slit. He lapped up Brian’s essence and then slowly tongue fucked the piss hole making Brian weave his hands through his hair trying to get more. 

“Justin, please, more.” Brian begged writhing on the bed. 

Justin slowly licked his way down the hard shaft, sucking on the sensitive spot right under the head. He made his way down and sucked and lathered Brian’s balls, shining them in his saliva. 

“Bri, pull you legs up.” Justin requested 

Brian eagerly pulled his legs up exposing the hairless tight pink pucker. Justin licked down from his balls across his perineum to that tight muscle. Justin bathed the hole with saliva kissing and nipping at the knot of flesh. He licked at the hole pressing in and pulling out and then covering it with his mouth and breathing on it. Brian moaned at the contact writhing and twisting the sheets in his fists. Justin pushed his tongue in, curling the tip and licking Brian on the inside. He slowly started tongue fucking the tight ass loving the taste of Brian and the pleasure he got for giving Brian ecstasy. 

“More Justin, I need more.” Brian moaned in between pants. 

Justin held up his right hand for Brian and Brian eagerly took each finger into his mouth sucking them and covering them with his saliva. Justin pulled his hand back and gently pressed his index finger in. He crawled back up Brian’s body and let him taste himself on Justin’s tongue. While they were kissing with all the pent up sexual frustration Justin added a second and then a third finger. Brian was moaning and panting into the kiss while he was fucking himself on Justin’s fingers. 

“You ready baby?” Justin asked 

Brian looked into the clear blue eyes and nodded his head. Justin removed his fingers from Brian’s ass and reached over him to the night stand to grab the lube and a condom. Brian slowly rolled the condom onto Justin’s purple hard cock, caressing it a few times before letting go. Justin quickly smoothed lube along his now latex covered cock and squirted some into Brian. 

“Fuck! That’s cold.” Brian laughed. 

“It’ll warm up,” Justin replied with a smile. 

Justin placed a pillow underneath Brian’s hips and then positioned himself at Brian’s opening. He looked into Brian’s eyes making sure this is what he wanted, when he got his answer, he slowly started pushing forward, not stopping till he was all the way in. 

“God Justin, you feel so good. So big, o’ yes!” Brian moaned at being filled. 

“So tight…so hot…love you baby.” Justin said as he started   
thrusting. Brian wrapped his long legs around Justin’s waist and raised his hips to meet Justin’s thrusts. He let out a load moan as Justin’s cock passed over that sweet spot inside. Brian reached up and carefully pulled Justin down to his waiting lips. Justin’s tongue worked in sync to his cock plowing both Brian’s sweet ass and his mouth. 

“Oh, God! Brian, close,” Justin moaned into the kiss. ,He   
reached in between their hard bodies and started jerking Brian off. Brian was thrusting up into Justin’s fist and down onto his cock. Justin increased the pace ramming into Brian not pulling out, just rocking his hips continuing to nudge his prostate. Justin felt Brian’s asshole spasm around his hard cock and quickened his pace wanting to fall into oblivion with Brian. With three more tugs on Brian’s cock he came, shuddering from the intensity of the orgasm and moaning into Justin’s mouth. When Justin felt Brian’s hole clench down on his cock he fell into his own orgasm thrusting a couple more times before he collapsed onto Brian’s chest. 

Brian slowly ran his hands up and down Justin’s sweaty back taking comfort in being pressed down into the bed, trying to steady his rapidly beating heart, his breaths coming in gasps. When Justin finally started to calm down he slowly pulled out of Brian and removed the condom throwing it in the trash beside the bed and lay down on Brian’s chest listening to his heart beat slow to a resting pace and breathing evening out. Brian ran his hand across Justin’s nape and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

“Mmm, that was good Brian. But I’m hungry now. Let’s get something to eat.” Justin said, rolling onto his back and slowly sitting up. 

“That was good. Don’t know why I’ve never let you do that before, but it was definitely worth it.” Brian said also sitting up. They both went into the bathroom taking care of their morning routines. Justin handed Brian a deep red silk robe and put on his deep blue robe and they made their way down to the kitchen. Justin quickly put the coffee on and checked his fridge for breakfast. 

“Want a white egg omelet?” Justin asked. 

“Sure that sounds good.” Brian said, perching himself on one of the bar stools. 

Justin busied himself in the kitchen while Brian slowly sipped on his coffee watching has his lover moved around the kitchen. 

“How are you feeling today?” Brian asked. 

“Honestly, I feel ashamed and embarrassed. I feel dirty and betrayed, but most of all I feel relieved. You gave that to me. If you hadn’t heard me yesterday then I wouldn’t have told you. I would have continued to carry it by myself. It’s because of you that I feel that way. Thank you.” Justin said scooping up the omelet and putting it in front of Brian. 

He grabbed his own omelet and his coffee and moved into the entertainment room. Justin clicked on the TV and turned the volume on low. Brian followed Justin into the entertainment room amazed by it size. The room had no windows and the walls were covered with a think dark blue color. The floors were hardwood and there were two large overstuffed leather sofas. On the wall hung a huge flat screen TV and right below it was and entertainment center with which he assumed were the new electronics that Justin had delivered yesterday. The room seemed very warm and inviting. 

“I’m happy that I heard you and that you talked about it. That you trusted me enough to talk to about it with me, I know that I’ve hurt you in the past. The other night you said that you didn’t expect monogamy, but you expected is for me to be honest and to treat you with respect.” Brian replied, settling down beside Justin with his food. They ate in silence each deep in their own thoughts. Once they were finished they both placed their plates on the coffee table in front of them. Justin leaned back against the arm of the couch bringing his feet up and placing them near Brian’s legs. Brian gently picked up his feet and started to absently rub them.

“Justin, I’m sorry that I’ve hurt you… that I made you think that you were just a trick. I’m sorry that I couldn’t, wouldn’t be more for you, but these last two months without you, I realized that I don’t want you out of my life. I’ve missed you and I want to be with you. I’m new at this. You have to keep challenging me calling me on my shit. I promise that I will work on it. It won’t be easy but I want you.” Brian said looking Justin in the eye.

“That’s all I needed Brian. I just want to know that you want me. I don’t want to be a trick. I know that it won’t be easy. We both have a lot of baggage but I think that if it’s what we both want then I think that we can make it for as long as we want it.” Justin replied.

“Bri” Justin whispered, “I want you inside of me.” 

Brian looked at Justin devouring him with his eyes wanting to be inside his lover. ‘God, I’ve missed him,’ Brian thought. Brian repositioned himself over Justin and slowly leaned down to kiss him. He teased his lips with his tongue tasking the unique flavor of Justin. Justin opened his mouth to receive Brian’s kiss. They kissed full of passion and need. The kiss was hard and full of energy. Brian slowly released the kiss, kissing over Justin’s check to his ear. He sucked and nipped at the ear lobe before sucking on the sweet spot behind his ear. Justin moaned loudly arching his back trying to make more contact with Brian. Brian slowly made his way down Justin’s body, untying the robe letting it open to reveal the soft alabaster skin. Brian’s mouth made its way down Justin’s body sucking and nipping at the succulent flesh, making bite marks and sucking the blood to the surface. 

“Oh Bri…more!” Justin begged clutching at Brian’s head trying to get more. Brian relented and licked at the tip of Justin’s hard cock. Justin moaned loudly as Brian sucked him down to the hilt, deep throating the sensitive head and swallowing around it. Justin moaned loudly arching off the couch. Brian gave the tip one last lick before releasing it and continuing down Justin’s body and sucking each ball into his mouth. 

“Can you roll over?” Brian asked, allowing the balls to slip from his mouth. Justin carefully rolled over and placed a pillow underneath his chest and hips, tilting his head to the side. Brian leaned up and kissed Justin’s full lips before continuing down his back, nipping and kissing each vertebra, making his way down to the supple ass. He gently parted Justin’s cheeks blowing on the sweet pucker. He gently trailed his tongue down the crack and swirled his tongue around the knot of flesh soaking in the taste of Justin. Justin was constantly moaning from the feel for Brian’s tongue on him, tasting him. Suddenly, Brian stabbed his tongue into the tight knot of flesh causing Justin to roar out at the sudden intrusion. 

“OHHHHH, god, more Bri, more,” Justin moaned loudly. 

“JUSTIN, what the fuck is going on here?” Jason yells as he hurries into the entertainment room. 

“What the fuck does it look like, and why is it that you continually barge into Justin’s apartment unannounced?” Brian says angrily, as he was helping Justin to put his robe back on. 

“I’ve never had to announce myself when I’m coming into Justin’s apartment. Does Michael announce himself? Besides, should you be taking advantage of Justin? For fuck’s sake, he has broken ribs and yesterday was hell on him. You would think that you could go without pressuring him into meeting your needs.” Jason replies angrily walking over to Justin to make sure that he was ok. Justin has his head buried in his hands trying to control the anger that he could feel rising up inside of him.

“Jason,” Justin says, taking a deep breath and blowing it out “I gave you a key in case of emergencies, not to come over whenever the fuck you feel like it. When I was by myself, I didn’t have a problem with you dropping by whenever you felt like it, BUT now that Brian will be spending time here, I think it would be better that you call first, BEFORE coming over unannounced. I love you Jason, but what the fuck I do is none of your damn business and for the record I asked Brian to fuck me. Now if you could leave so that we could continue what we were doing, I would really appreciate it.” Justin said standing up and leaving the entertainment room, but Jason is not ready to let this drop. He had to make sure his friend was ok. 

“Justin,” Jason said, placing a hand on Justin’s shoulder to stop his retreat. “Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean the guy has hurt you on numerous occasions because he is an emotional stunted man. I just don’t want to see you hurt.” Jason replied.

“Like I said yesterday, Brian and I have talked about what we want from each other. I don’t think that I need to discuss my decisions with you. They don’t concern you. What Brian and I do or don’t is not anyone’s damn business, not even yours. Jason, I won’t have you or anyone else telling me what I can and can’t do or second guessing my decisions. Please respect that I know what I want and whom I want and leave it at that.” Justin replied looking his friend in the eye.   
Brian walked up to the two men and wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist pulling back against his chest. “Jason, not that it’s any of your fucking business, but I care about Justin probably more than you do and I won’t hurt him. Now, if you will please excuse us, we were in the middle of something.” Brian said starting to lead Justin towards the stairs. 

“Oh and Jason, please lock the door on your way out and call next time.” Brian said before quickly following Justin up the stairs. He heard the door being slammed close and the lock turning. He quickly made the way up the rest of the stairs and let out a small gasp at what lay before his eyes. Justin was lying on the bed with his legs drawn up and was fingering his tight little ass. 

“You shouldn’t have started without me.” Brian said quickly stripping off his robe and crawling over to his lover and batting his hands away. “I love to prepare you and now you’ve taken all my fun away.” Brian purred slipping two fingers in and then a third. He slid up Justin’s body keeping his fingers firmly planted in his lover’s ass as he made his way up to Justin’s sweet lips. 

“Mmm, you feel so tight around my fingers. Are you ready for me?” Brian asked breathlessly. He didn’t wait for Justin to answer because he immediately crushed his lips against Justin’s savoring his taste. 

“God, you taste good. I’ve missed you!” Brian whispered against Justin’s lips when the kiss broke.   
“Now, Bri, I need to feel you now.” Justin panted.   
Brian slowly removed his fingers and grabbed a condom handing it to Justin. Justin slowly rolled the latex over his lover’s hard cock taking extra measure to stroke the already steel cock. Brian quickly applied lube to his cock and then positioned it at his lovers loosened hole. Justin firmly wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist trying to pull him closer, he felt Brian start to push in and he whimpered from the pain squeezing his eyes shut. Brian stopped and waited for Justin to give him a sign that it was okay to continue. Justin slowly opened his eyes and thrust his hips telling Brian that he was ready. Brian waited, silently asking Justin why it took him so long to adjust, why did it hurt so badly.

“I haven’t allowed anyone to fuck me but you Brian…so it’s been two months…” Justin said, slightly embarrassed by his admission.

“Look at me Justin. I want to see your eyes. You’re so beautiful Justin, never feel any other way.” Brian said, as he slowly started to thrust in and out; keeping a slow passionate pace. They continued to thrust against each other, the tempo building until they reached the end of their age old dance coming together with a force, causing both men to see stars behind their eyes. Before he could collapse onto top of Justin, Brian shifted his weight so that he would roll to the side, his cock sliding out of Justin’s well worked hole. Justin whimpered at the now empty feeling that he had. Brian quickly removed the condom tossing it in the garbage and then turned back to his lover and gathered him up in his arms. 

“I’m glad you’re here Bri.” Justin said sleepily and he burrowed his way down into Brian’s arms.   
“I wouldn’t be anywhere else. Sleep now Justin. We have to go over the Munchers Casa.” Brian replied giving Justin a kiss on his shoulder before resting his head back on the pillow. He held Justin in his arms thinking about how much he had changed for the blond angel in his arms and how much more he probably would change over time. The thought didn’t seem so scary anymore. Maybe Peter Pan really was growing up. He was definitely glad that he called into work today. Justin needed him and there was no place he would rather be.


	6. Will the Real Justin Taylor Please Stand Up

Brian and Justin were headed to Babylon in their best ‘fuck me’ outfits laughing up a storm.

Back at the house, Macee and Mel were having a heated discussion while Lindsay listened trying to stay out of it.

“Mel, you don’t see it, do you? Brian is changing. Look how he was with Gus. He is loving and caring. He has a softer side, one no one cares to see or almost no one. Justin has made Brian a better person and vice versa.”

“Brian is an asshole. End of story.”

“Mel, I respect you as a lawyer. I have seen you in action. You are a good one, but I can’t fathom how you always see red or is it green with Brian. You don’t look at things shown to you, you don’t acknowledge his good qualities or…”

He doesn’t have any. Thank you. You are good too. Especially, that case…what was it …yeah, Brandis versus Walton. That was well played. You got him in the balls.

“Yes, he does. Don’t change the subject. Just tonight, didn’t you see how protective he was with Justin?”

“He is just protecting his trick. That’s all. Justin is an easy fuck to him. No more.”

“Whatever! I am tired. Besides, Gus is starting to get cranky and I need to go home.” Mel walks over to the baby and picks Gus up, bouncing him a little. “Sooner or later, you will have to admit that Brian cares about people. I just can’t see how you all have been so blind. Lindsay, can you see me out?”

“How do you put up with her beating him down? I know you know the real Brian. I see it.”

“I know him. It is hard being in the middle between two strong people—two people I lo…care about deeply. Later Macee.” Lindsay gives her a look that says it all. The battle she has tried to win since Mel and Brian first met and her frustration and then she walks back in. Macee gets in her car.

When the boys arrived at Babylon they quickly jumped out of Brian’s jeep and headed inside, bypassing the long line. The boys walked in; hand in hand and headed over to the bar. The place was packed with gyrating men and the strong smell of sex and sweat in the air. The music was blaring and the lights were flashing. Yes, the boys were in their element and it felt good. After ordering their drinks, Ted, Em, Michael, and Jason made their way over to Brian and Justin.

“Brian, I didn’t know that you were coming!” Michael said leaning in to give Brian a kiss on the lips and a hug.

“I didn’t know I had to approve my plans with you Mikey.” Brian replied returning the kiss and embrace.

“Well, this will be great, me with MY guys” Michael said looking pointedly at Justin.

Justin quickly downed his shot and ordered another one before turning back to the guys.

“Hello Michael, as always, it’s great to see you,” Justin said sarcastically. He was going to play nice tonight, but now he just didn’t feel like it. He turned to Ted and said hi and then was enveloped in a bear hug by Emmett.

“Oh Baby, it’s so good to see you.” Emmett exclaimed. From the bear hug Justin’s rib had moved a bit, but he was quickly removed from the hug as Brian removed Emmett’s arms from around him and pulled him against his chest.

“It’s good to see you Em, but you just saw me two nights ago.” Justin said with a laugh.

“Oh, but baby you haven’t been here in two months. That’s what I mean. It’s just good to see you here.” Emmett stated.

Justin nodded his head in understanding and gave him his ‘Sunshine’ smile. He turns in Brian’s arms and looks deeply into his eyes. He reaches up on his toes and gives Brian’s neck a long lick from his Adams apple to his ear.

“Wanna dance, Stud?” Justin asks grinding his cock against Brian’s. Brian leans down and gives Justin a soul searching, toe curling kiss that left them both breathless.

“Why don’t you two get a room?” Michael whines.

Brian quickly releases Justin and grabs his hand, leading him to the dance floor. The boys don’t say anything as they move to the music gyrating against each other. Their hands moving against each other’s body, stoking hot spots both tenderly and aggressively, their bodies mashed together cocks grinding against each other, both hard and wanting release. Brian moves his mouth down Justin’s face licking a trail and stops right above his collar bone, he nips at the area before sucking it into his mouth; bringing the blood to the surface. Justin’s moans at the delicious feelings coursing through his body and decides either he/they need to leave now or go to the backroom, not wanting to wait he asks.

“Backroom?”

“Never the backroom Jus, not with you and me, not together, I don’t share my boyfriend with all of Gay PA.” Brian states stepping back to get them to calm down.

Justin moans at the break, but decided that Brian was right. He was ecstatic with the possessiveness that Brian was showing but decided against saying anything at this point to piss Brian off.

“Home?” He asks.

“Let’s stay a while. Soon baby, soon.” Brian says taking Justin’s hand and leading him back to the bar.

“Quite a show boys.” Ted states.

“Aren’t we always” Justin retorts. He starts to walk away when Brian grabs his hand. Justin turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Where are you going?” Brian asks.

“Bathroom,” Justin states. Brian nods his head and lets go of Justin’s hand. Justin quickly weaves through the sea of bodies towards the bathroom. Not paying attention to his surroundings, he didn’t notice the two beefy guys that followed him. He quickly takes a piss and then washes his hands and was turning to leave the bathroom when he was roughly shoved against a stall wall.

 

“Where are you going Justin?” One of the men asks.

“Get your fucking hands off of me.” Justin states trying to get out of the men’s grasps thinking that it was an overzealous trick.

“Not until we discuss business,” the other man states swiftly turning Justin around and punching him in the face.

“Listen here, you little shit! We are getting tired of having to teach you lessons. You’re not too bright, are you boy?” The man states. Punching Justin again in the face and then in the stomach, he presses Justin against the stall using his arms to hold Justin in place. Justin’s face starts turning red from the pressure on his throat from the arm.

“Now you listen, and you listen well. You will obey what your father states or WE WILL kill you. Do you understand? This is your last chance. The next time will be your death. All you have to do is turn the money over to your father and become the straight little boy that your dad wants and your pain will stop.” The man says. Seeing that the man is about to pass out he releases Justin, but grabs his shoulders so that he doesn’t fall to the floor.

“Did you hear me Justin?” The man asks angrily.

“Yea, I fuckin’ heard you, and I say fucking go to HELL!” Justin yells. The last word and gets another right hook to his eye. The guy brings out a knife and is holding it to Justin’s throat pressing it against the skin, moving the knife a little bit and the skin breaks allowing blood to run down Justin’s throat.

“Listen here, you little fuck…” the guy starts.

“Justin?”

Justin turns to the voice and sees Michael looking perplexed at the situation. The guys quickly releases Justin and he falls to the floor landing roughly on his knees. The men both back away from Justin and make a hasty retreat.

“Justin, what the fuck is going on? Who where those guys?” Michael demanded throwing his arms in the air like a petulant child.

“It was nothing Michael. You didn’t see anything and you haven’t seen me. Got it!” Justin says pulling himself off of the floor. He looks Michael in the eye, waiting for a response.

“If you think that I’m going to let my boyfriend and best friend get involved with you to be hurt, you’re seriously fucked. I think it would be better if you just disappeared from all of our lives. Do you fucking understand me?” Michael demands, crossing his arms across his chest.

“FUCK OFF Michael!” Justin states, pushing his way past Michael and moving out of the bathroom while quickly looking around for any sign of the guys. Not seeing them, he headed out of the club and hailed a cab.

 

Justin’s POV

‘Jesus fucking Christ, this has been the worse it has ever been. Maybe I should just do what my dad wants, I could give him most of the money and then run away, he will never find me, change my name my identity. That may be the only option to live.’ Justin thinks sitting in the back of the cab after giving the man his address. He leans back against the seat, trying to relax and clear his mind so that he could think straight and make realistic decisions. By the time that he made his way back to the building he had decided that he would run, run as fast and as far as he could. He wouldn’t die and he would not put the people that he loved in danger. He entered the building, keeping his face down to avoid any questions from the security guard and quickly entered the elevator. ‘God, how do I leave my friends, my ‘family, Brian? I don’t know but I have to, I have to keep them safe, it’s the only way or they could get hurt in the cross fire.’ With renewed strength he exits the elevator and comes face to face with Macee.

“What the fuck happened.” Macee demanded.

“Got in a fight!” Justin exclaims.

Macee shook her head and ushered Justin to his door. They didn’t speak the entire time as they made their way into the bathroom. Justin stripped out of his shirt and sat up on the counter. Macee had gathered the required supplies, and started cleaning up Justin’s cuts. After he was cleaned up he leaned against Macee placing his head on her shoulder. Wrapping her arms around him and holding him close she tried to offer support. Justin gathered himself together and pushed away from Macee and slid off the counter and headed to the bedroom and down the stairs. He walked over to the wet bar and poured himself a tumbler of scotch and went and reclined on the sofa laying his head against the back of the cushions, his eyes closed and the glass resting against his thigh.

“Justin, you need to tell me what happened. You know the drill. Also let me get some pictures of the damage.” Macee said going to retrieve the digital camera out of Justin’s closet. She quickly snapped some pictures of Justin’s beating and then removed the smart card from the camera and placed it in her pocket.

“Leave it alone Macee, this time, this time…just leave it alone.”

“JUSTIN, you are going to fucking tell me what exactly is going on. IF not as your FRIEND whom loves you then as your ATTORNEY. People are counting on you. You can’t check out now.” Macee all but yelled.

Before Justin had a chance to answer the door was thrown open and Jason, Brian, and Michael walked in, along with Daphne behind them. Justin hadn’t bothered to look over. He figured it could only be three people.

“Justin, what the fuck is wrong with you. You can’t fuckin’ leave without telling people where you were going.” Brian stated angrily walking over to Justin before he reached him he was face to face with an angry Macee.

“You have no fuckin’ idea what is going on and IF YOU THINK that you are going to come in here and start throwing your weight around, you have another thing coming. You don’t know the story so don’t act like an asshole until you do.” Macee stated.

Justin slowly stands and walks over to the windows. Everybody could see his reflection in the window but couldn’t really see what was wrong. Brian and Jason both starting to head to him, but Daphne stops both of them with a shake of her head and points to him. You could see the rigidity of his body, the tension coming off of him in waves. Daphne knew very well NOT to touch Justin when he was like this.

“Come on Boy Wonder, quit acting like the pain inflicted man and tell us why we had to leave a perfectly good evening to come here and deal with your drama antics.” Michael demands. Justin spins around and looks pointedly and raises an eye brown at him. The rest of the group, except for Macee, all let out a collective gasp seeing the damage done to Justin’s face. His right eye was black and blue and swollen. His check was bruised and his lips were split and puffy, he had a cut on his neck as well as dark bruises as well as he had finger tip bruises littering his arms.

“What the fuck happened?” Jason demanded trying to make his way over to Justin, but Michael wouldn’t let go of his hand. Jason looks at him with an angry glare trying to free him from his boyfriends clutches.

“Jason, Justin is a big boy and he can take care of himself. You DON’T need to get involved in his family disputes. So he got beat up big fuckin’ deal. It happens everyday all over the world. He can handle himself, right Justin.” Michael sneers looking at Justin.

Before Justin is able to answer Michael the phone rings, he slightly jumps at the intrusion and walks over to the phone and answers it by placing it on speaker phone.

“Yea” Justin said leaning against the bar.

“Justin, are you going to do as you’re told or are we going to have to arrange the final meeting?” The man asked. Macee stormed over towards the phone and placed a hand on Justin’s shoulder. The rest of the group made no attempt to move but were hanging on every word. Brian was raging inside clenching and unclenching his fists. Jason stood still with his jaw locked still trying to remove his body from Michael’s. Michael had a happy snide smile on his face and Daphne was sitting on one of the bar stools next to Justin looking intently at him.

“FUCK OFF” Justin yelled, “If you think that you’re fuckin’ men can do a God damn thing to me go ahead and try BUT I WILL NOT be bullied into doing a damn thing for you. I WILL NOT DO anything for you.” Justin states angrily.

“Listen to your father Justin. All this can stop if you just do as you’re told.” A soft spoken voice was heard over the phone.

“Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, you can both go to hell. Stay away from my client.” Macee stated in her professional voice before harshly hanging up the line.

Justin rests his head against the bar mindful of his new fucked up face and feels a hand on his back. It’s soft so he figured it was either Macee or Daphne. Ah, there is another hand so it was both of them. They know him so well. They know that he is on the verge of a mental breakdown.

“Oh, are the poor little baby’s feelings hurt? Grow up Justin and quit pulling people into your shit. You fucked up your life all on your own and you can’t expect Brian and Jason to fix it. Grow some balls and deal with the consequences.” Michael states.

Before anyone had a chance to say something Justin was standing in his face with his hands clenched at his side.

“You don’t know a damn thing about what is going on Michael. And I’m not dragging anyone down with me and you fuckin’ know that. Jason is here because he has been my friend since I was a child and Brian’s here because he is my fuckin’ boyfriend so deal with it.” Justin says angrily.

“Poor baby, got beat up. You don’t see Brian acting like you and I’m sure his was a lot worse.”

“You don’t know a fucking thing. You don’t know what it’s like to being awakened to another bout of abuse OR going to sleep in pain. You think because I grew up in the Country Club with money that my life was grand. You don’t know what it’s like to live in fear everyday for you entire life not knowing what was going to happen because if you think that this is a once in a while assault your sadly mistaken. This has been my life everyday for as long as I can remember. You didn’t have that. You had love from your mother and Uncle Vic. Maybe you grew up poor and needing and wanting things, but I would trade that type of life from the one I had. So Michael, tell me WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO?” Justin yelled at Michael.

“I THINK THAT YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR FUCKING PROBLEMS TO YOURSELF AND QUIT BRINGING EVERBODY AROUND YOU DOWN. THEY SHOULD HAVE FUCKIN’ SLIT YOUR THROAT IN THE BATHROOM AND BE DONE WITH YOUR SORRY ASS.” Michael yelled back not realizing what he said.

Justin stepped back like he had just be slapped in shock at what Michael had said. Jason charged over to Michael, but was intercepted by Brian who glared at both Michael and Jason.

“Michael…you know damn well that I wouldn’t let anything happen to these people, not even your sorry ass. I CAN NOT control what Jason and Brian do or how they feel. What I want to know is what have I ever done to you? I have never said anything like you have to me. I am not a threat to your relationships with Jason or Brian. Why are you jealous? Is it because you’re not the baby anymore? That you think I have replaced you. That’s just bullshit Michael. Brian will always be your best friend. I will never even try to take that away from you. Jason is your boyfriend and I’m not trying to break you up. I’ve supported his relationship with you even before I knew it was you and since finding out, I’ve continued to support it. So why, Michael, why do you hate me? What have I done? You think that I’m putting them in danger. They are not in danger. My father is after ME not THEM. You have no fucking idea, what I’ve been through, so don’t come into MY HOME and pass judgment on me or criticize my life. You have no idea what I’ve lived through; you have no idea what has been done to me or by whom.” Justin replied.

“Jus, what are you talking about whom?” Macee asked curbing her anger against Michael to get an understanding of what Justin was saying. She was beginning to think that she doesn’t know everything.

Justin looked up surprised not realizing what he had said, and then it registered. ‘Fuck, why did I say that. SHIT!’ Justin looked back down at the floor and then left and headed into the entertainment room. Jason moves to follow Justin, but Michael latches onto Jason and Brian shakes his head looking at Jason and then follows Justin. He finds him lying on the couch staring at the ceiling.

“Justin.” Brian says sitting on the edge of the couch looking into Justin’s swollen face. Justin moves his eyes towards Brian and takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. He keeps eye contact but doesn’t say anything.

“Justin, we made a deal to be honest with each other and I want to help you, but I can’t if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Don’t start shutting me out when I just got back in.” Brian says, taking Justin’s hand in his. Justin looks away, but Brian lifts his chin and moves his face so that they could keep eye contact.

“It wasn’t your fault Justin, whatever it is, it wasn’t you fault. Now tell me what he made you do and with whom.” Brian demands softly. Justin averts his eyes and takes another deep breath and blows it slowly and then makes eye contact with Brian again. His eyes are full of tears.

“My Mother,” Justin states looking away from Brian.

Meanwhile, back in the living room

Jason, Macee, and Daphne were all by the door trying to hear what was going on, only able to catch bits and pieces of the conversation. They decided to give Brian and Justin some privacy and moved to the wet bar each pouring them a drink. Michael stood in the corner with a somber look on his face.

“This has to stop now. They are going to kill him. We have to do something.” Daphne stated.

“I agree Macee. What do we do?” Jason asks.

“We file the papers. Justin gave his statement to the police and IRS. We petition for a restraining order providing them with all of the pictures that Justin has ever taken of the bruises and we have both of them arrested. How could they do such things to a beautiful boy? Do either of you know what he was talking about?” Macee asked, looking at her two friends.

“Not a clue.” “No.” Jason and Daphne said. They stood in silence all trying to figure out what was going on.

Back in the entertainment room

“I want to know what happened, BUT whatever it is, THEY made you do those things. You’re not responsible for their actions Justin. They did it NOT YOU.”

“I will tell you Bri, but right now it’s too open and I feel too vulnerable. Can we please go escort everybody out and then soon I’ll tell you more. Please, not tonight…just not tonight Brian.” Justin pleaded.

Brian looked at his boyfriend seeing the pain that he was in and nodded his head in agreement. Brian stood and offered his hand to Justin to help him up. Justin studied the hand for a second before accepting it and was pulled into Brian’s arms for a strong embrace. Brian pulled back and softly kissed Justin’s lips and then led him out of the room.

Brian and Justin walked into the living room. Brian sat down on the sofa and pulled Justin into his lap. Justin allowed himself to be pulled down and relaxed against Brian’s strong embrace. Macee was sitting in one of the chairs and Michael and Jason on the love seat. Daphne had left to meet with her boyfriend because they had previous arrangements. She had wanted to stay but her friends had told her that Justin wouldn’t have wanted her to cancel her plans.

Michael looks over at the two men that exited the other room and his disdain for Justin was apparent on his face.

“What did he tell you in there Brian?” Michael asked.

“What Justin tells me is none of your fucking business. When he wants to tell you HE will. Until then you should be worrying about why YOU didn’t tell Jason and me about what happened in the bathroom.” Brian stated looking at his friend with anger in his eyes.

“YOU are my business Brian. We’ve never had secrets before. I have a right to know what the little fucker said about me.” Michael said looking at Brian.

“Mikey…” Brian started but was interrupted by an angry blond.

“Michael, unless you have forgotten you are in MY FUCKING HOME and you have the nerve to talk about me the way you do; the only reason I haven’t thrown you out on your ass is because your attachment to both Brian and Jason. Brian, Jason, Michael didn’t say anything to you about the bathroom incident because I told him not to. I didn’t want to deal with it at the time so I ran. It’s safer for me to do that until I can get control of my feelings.” Justin explained looking at Jason then back to Brian to try and get them to understand.

“Fuck you Justin; you’re a selfish asshole. Now you’ve put both my best friend and boyfriend in danger because you refused to do what your father told you to do. I should have let those men slit your throat while they had the chance. We’d all be better off if you were dead or out of our lives, permanently.” Michael blurted out angrily

The group assembled in Justin’s home was shocked at what he had said. Macee let out a gasp and was on her feet ready to give the whiny little man a piece of her mind but was stopped dead when she looked at Justin who was standing red faced, his hands clenched at his sides.

“Mickey, you had no right to say that to Justin. You DO NOT get to decide who is in our lives or isn’t. Do you honestly think that I would let Justin run away? Do you think that I would let him leave me again? Well, I’m not. I’m not willing to lose Justin again so if he ran, I would chase him. So get that through your fuckin head Michael.” Brian began again, but was once again cut off by Michael.

“But Brian he’s just a fuck… A trick that stayed to long, a whore who has used both you and my mom to get things. He doesn’t deserve you or my boyfriend.” Michael said emphatically looking between Brian and Jason. Jason pulled his hand away and walked over to sit with Macee. Michael was looking at his boyfriend trying to understand why he just left him standing alone.

“Michael, I care a lot about you but right now I can’t stand you. What happened to that caring man that I was dating? Why would you say something like that to Justin AND why would you even suggest that those bullies slit Justin’s throat. You need to think really hard what you’re doing because you’re alienating everyone around you. Did you know that it has been Justin that has been pushing me to stay with you, but right now I CAN NOT and WILL NOT be with someone who wishes MY BEST FRIEND DEAD. Justin has done NOTHING to you Michael, but right now, right now I wouldn’t blame him if he did.” Jason finished softly saddened because he truly did not know the man he had come to care about.

“Come on Jason, he’s just trying to get between us. Can’t you see it?” Michael said trying to move towards Jason but was stopped by an angry blond.

“How dare you fucking come into MY HOUSE and insult both me and my friends. What the fuck would you like me to do Michael. Run with my tail between my legs. Give my father back the money that is MINE because let me tell you this, that is what this is all about. Not because he loves me or wants what is best for me, it’s because he wants the money. If you want to run away from your problems then go right ahead, you’re really good at hiding shit and running from confrontation. But DO NOT tell me that I’m putting my best friends and my lover in danger because I decided to stand up for myself. Because I decide to NOT remain the victim; my friends expect that of me. Brian expects that of me. If you can’t handle that then get the fuck out of my home, out of my building, and stay the fuck out of my life because I don’t need friends like you.” Justin stated angrily walking towards the door and opening it.

“You can’t tell me what do to. Brian and Jason wouldn’t allow you to kick me out and so what if you don’t want me in your life. It works out the best because I’ll be taking my best friend and boyfriend with me.” Michael said moving towards Brian.

“You want to know what gives me the right! YOU are STANDING IN MY FUCKING LIVING ROOM. I don’t need or want Brian and Jason’s permission to kick you out of my home. And you’re right, I’m not forbidding you from seeing Jason and Brian. It’s not my position and I WOULD NEVER MAKE THEM CHOOSE. But right now, I can’t stand to even look at you, I want you to get your shit and get the fuck out of my building NOW.” Justin yelled.

Michael looked at his best friend asking him for help. When none was offered he looked over to Jason who just nodded towards the door. Michael gathered up his coat and took one more look at Justin before stepping over to the elevator. Justin closed the door and locked it and then moved over to the intercom.

“Security”

“Yes, this is Mr. Taylor. Mr. Michael Novotony is NOT Allowed up to my floors for any reason. If he would like to visit Jason, that’s Jason’s choice, but he isn’t allowed up to my floor for any reason. Please ensure he leaves the building, he has just entered the elevator.” Justin explained.

“Yes sir, Mr. Taylor,” the security guard remarked.

Justin looked over to the rest of the group. He took a deep breath and then looked directly at Macee.

“Macee, I want you to file the charges and release the paperwork that we have to the IRS and the police. Also, get a restraining order against the Taylor’s. You got the new pictures to add to the file.” Justin stated.

“I’ll get right on it. Also, I’ll need your diary for the courts.” Macee said. Justin nodded his head and moved over to the book case removing all of his diaries and handing them to Macee.

“I’ll want those back.” Justin said. Macee nodded her head in understanding. Justin turned to look at his friend and held out his hand. Jason took his hand and Justin pulled him up into a strong embrace. Justin pulled back and looked into Jason’s eyes.

“Jason, I know that you’re trying to protect me right now but don’t give up on Michael. Right now Michael is jealous but he cares about you Jason and you care about him. Just calm down before you do anything drastic.” Jason started to say something but Justin put his fingers up to Jason’s lips silencing him. “Just think about what I’m saying Jas.” Justin said. Jason nodded his head in understanding.

“Now if you’ll both please leave, I’m tired and want to go to bed,” Justin said.

“Justin, if you need anything just call.” Macee said. Justin nodded his head in understanding as his two friends left.

Justin slumped against the door and let out a deep breath. He just needed a minute to get his emotions under control. He felt Brian rap his arms around his waist and firmly pull him against his chest. “You ready to go to bed?” Brian asked leaning down and nuzzling his neck. Brian knew that using sex as a distraction wasn’t necessarily good, but at the moment it was exactly what they needed.

“Oh…yea!” Justin said. Brian swiftly picked Justin up and carried him up the stairs to their bed. Brian gently laid Justin down on the bed and slowly removed his clothing kissing each new piece of skin, taking extra time in the injured areas. Justin moaned at the feelings that Brian was awakening in him. Brian quickly jumped off the bed and removed his clothing never breaking eye contact with his blond haired beauty. He gently climbed back in next to Justin and kissed Justin with all the passion and love that he could. Justin moaned into the kiss bringing Brian’s body closer to his.

“Bri, I need you inside of me, now” Justin said against Brian’s lips.

“Roll on your side” Brain commanded softly.

Justin rolled onto his side and felt Brian move behind him and then he felt a solitary finger pushing inside of him. He rocked back and forth on the finger trying to draw it deeper into him.

“That’s it baby. Fuck my hand. God you look beautiful pleasuring yourself.” Brian whispered softly kissing Justin’s neck and then ear.

Justin moaned and then felt a second finger and then a third enter him.

“Brian, I need more, please.” Justin pleaded needing to cum.

Brian removed his fingers and gently pushed his latex covered cock into Justin’s loosened hole. He moved deliciously slow savoring the feelings of Justin’s tight warm hole surrounding him. The two men moved together and against each other enjoying the feelings of being together. Brian reached around Justin’s waist and grabbed his cock. Stroking the hard member in time with his thrusts, the two men continued to move slowly until the desire and the need won out and they moved harder against each other; both racing to their climax.

“Oh, God… Brian…oh…right…there” Justin panted as Brian continued to nudge Justin’s sweet spot.

“Christ Baby…so good…oh…I’m….” Brian grunted.

“Oh…I’m…cummmmmm” Justin moaned as his orgasm ripped through him, stars appearing behind his closed eyes, his body twitching at the delicious feelings coursing threw his body as the cum shot from his piss hole. Brian felt Justin tighten impossibly more around his cock and his own orgasm was milked from his cock from Justin’s throbbing ass. Brian let out a deep grunt as the climax subsided and he was left with his body tingling and out of breath. Both men lay quietly trying to regain their breath and lower their heartbeats that were pounding against their chest. Brian went to pull out but was stopped by a hand on his hip.

“Stay” Justin said, “I need to feel you Brian.” Justin said, relaxing against Brian’s chest reveling in the feel of Brian.

“You ok?” Brian asked becoming concerned about the event that unfolded that night.

“Yea, I’ll be ok. With you beside me, helping me, I’ll be ok.” Justin was quiet for a little bit trying to regain control of his thoughts, “I’m sorry about Michael. I just can’t run anymore. I don’t want to be the victim any longer.” Justin whispered.

“Jus, don’t worry about Mikey. I’m happy you’re not running. I don’t really feel up to chasing after you.” Brian said kissing Justin on the back of the neck.

“Now go to sleep, we both have busy days tomorrow.” Brian commanded resting his head against the soft fluffy pillows.

“Night Bri, love you,” Justin said softly before drifting off to sleep.

Brian laid awake thinking about what Justin had just said. Even though in the past he would have degraded the blond for such emotions but now, now he was glad that he had the blond’s trust, love and loyalty because if he was honest with himself, he loved the angel in his arms too. And that thought wasn’t scary at all.


	7. Will the Real Justin Taylor Please Stand Up

The following morning the boys bustled around trying to get everything together for their busy days. Brian was heading into the office and Justin was meeting with Lindsey regarding her new role at the offices on the floors below. Both dressed and ready to go they headed out of the apartment and into the elevator. 

“Why don’t you come over tonight? We can order in and just hang out.” Brian suggested.

“Sounds good. Call me when you’re done and I’ll meet you there.” Justin replied.

Brian nodded his head and leaned down to give Justin a sweet kiss on the lips. The doors opened and the two men went their separate ways; Brian to the garage and Justin to the foyer. 

Justin’s POV

Justin walked into the foyer just as Lindsey was walking into the building. 

“Good Morning Lindsey,” Justin said taking some of the baby things that she was carrying.

“Morning Justin, sorry I’m a little late…what happened to your face Justin?” Lindsey asked concerned.

“It’s no big deal Lindsey. Let me introduce you to our security guards.” Justin led Lindsey over to the desk, “Gentlemen, this is Lindsey Peterson my new manager. Lindsey, this is John and Troy. There are security guards 24/7 in this building. Gentlemen, I need you to provide Lindsey with a parking sticker and add her to the list as authorized people on Floors one and two without a chaperone.” Justin authorized. 

“Very well Mr. Taylor. Welcome Ms. Peterson. Here is your parking sticker. Please make sure that it is on the driver’s side window. If there is anything that you ever need please let us know,” the security guard recommended and then the two were off. 

“Let’s go drop your stuff off Lindsey and then I’ll give you a tour of the building.” Lindsey nodded her head in agreement and the two went up to the second floor. Justin showed Lindsey her office and the nursery for Gus and his studio, as well as, the art vault. Then the two moved down to the first floor to the Gallery. After the two were finished with the tour of the building they went back upstairs and into Justin’s studio where a sofa was located.

“Lindsey, you can pick whatever furniture and wall coverings for your office and the nursery, just charge it to my account. Jason knows that you are authorized to make these purchases. Did the cell phone and computer get delivered to your house this morning?” Justin asked.

“Yes, thank you Justin. I’ve done the research you requested.” Lindsey said and they spent the remainder of the morning going over the details of the business and what she had found out. At 1:00 the two were done with business and decided to go out to lunch to finish off the day. They drove in Lindsey’s car to a quiet Italian restaurant and after being seated started talking about non-sequential things. 

“Justin, why didn’t you ever tell me that you were Jay Tee the artist?” Lindsey asked.

“I really didn’t think that it mattered and I’m so used to hiding it from everybody that I didn’t think to mention it.” Justin stated, taking a drink of his wine.

“I understand Justin. I wish that we could have been there for you. You’ve been handling everything by yourself. I just don’t want to see you hurt anymore.” 

“I know Lindsey and Macee are taking the steps to rectify that matter. It should be handled today, but we’ll see what finally happens. And I’m not alone Lindsey. I have my friends and Brian. They are there for me, now that I’ve let them in. They won’t let me face this alone.” Justin commented.

“Macee and Mel were kind of going at it last night about Brian. Macee is definitely someone I would want on my side; she’s a pit bull when she wants something done. I’m happy that you have everybody. Just don’t get your hopes up with Brian. I don’t want to see you hurt anymore, or him.” Lindsey commented as an afterthought.

“Lindsey, to be honest, you don’t know shit about Brian and I. But I’ll promise you that he won’t get hurt, not by me or anyone else. I think we should change the subject.” Justin stated slightly pissed off. Lindsey seeing that she had crossed a line nodded her head in understanding and moved to another topic. For the rest of their meal they spoke of art and their family never mentioning Brian, Michael, or Justin’s current problems again. After lunch was finished Lindsey drove Justin back to his building and she went home. They had plans to meet the next day and Lindsey was going to pick out her office furniture.

Justin walked back into his studio figuring that he would paint for the rest of the day. He had a lot of anger about what had happened and figured the best place to vent those feelings would be to loose himself in his art for a couple of hours. 

Brian’s POV

Brian had arrived at the office and was going over his email and voicemail messages from yesterday when Cynthia walked into his office with a fresh cup of coffee. 

“How was your day off boss?” She asked.

“None of your fucking business,” was his curt reply. 

Cynthia was used to her boss’ mannerisms regarding his personal life and just shrugged it off. She went over his meeting that he had for the day and was about to leave when he stopped her. 

“Cynthia, if Michael or Deb calls tell them I’m busy, I don’t want to talk to either of them.” Brian said pointedly and then returned to his work. 

“Ok Boss,” Cynthia said leaving the office. 

Brian continued to go through all his files, trying to keep his mind off of what happened yesterday. He was surprised with himself for not kicking his best friend’s ass for the shit that he was saying about Justin, but Justin needed to feel like he had some control over his life so he had stepped back. But now, he is furious with himself for not sticking up for Justin or for not telling Michael off…

“Brian your 12:00 is ready,” Cynthia said, disrupting his thoughts. He quickly gathered the material needed and was grateful for the interruption. He didn’t need to play the what if game anymore. It was over, time to move on. 

Brian quickly exited his office and headed to his meeting. The rest of the afternoon was spent on going over layouts and meetings with clients. He was sitting at his desk going over a file when Cynthia walked into his office. 

“Hey boss, it’s already 6 so I’m going to go. Do you need anything before I leave?” Cynthia asked. 

“No, I’m finished too. I’ll walk you out.” Brian said, putting the files in a neat pile and shutting down his computer. The two walked to the garage talking about the new clients that they had and going over things that needed to be handled tomorrow. When they reached the parking garage they said good night and both went in their separate directions. 

When Brian got in his car he grabbed his cell phone and quickly called Justin’s number. 

“Hey, I’m heading home now” Brian stated.

“Ok, I’ll meet you there.” Justin said disconnecting the call. Justin quickly cleaned up his art supplies and headed up to his apartment.

About a half hour later Justin arrived at the loft and knocked on the door. 

“It’s open,” Brian called out. Justin heaved the heavy door open and walked into the loft. He looked around. Not finding any sign of Brian in the main area, he ventured up to the bedroom where he found Brian changing his clothes.

“Don’t get dressed on my account.” Justin says taking in Brian’s naked body. No matter how many times he has drawn and worshipped Brian, he still got rock hard and inspired every time he saw Brian.

“Not, now I’m actually starving for once, and I want to eat.” Brian states pulling on his worn pants leaving the top button undone and then throwing on a black wife beater.

“Is that the equivalent of ‘not tonight dear, I have a headache,’” Justin quips in his best falsetto voice.

Brian walks over to Justin, pulling him firmly against his body leaning down tasting Justin with the tip of his tongue. Justin opens his mouth to moan and Brian takes the invitation plunging his tongue into Justin’s mouth. The kiss was filled with passion and desperation that left both men panting at the end.

“Does that say I have a headache?” Brian panted.

“Definitely not! Let’s order dinner so we can move onto more important things.” Justin says, removing himself from Brian and moving to the kitchen.

“What do you feel like?” Justin asked taking out the menus.

“Chinese?” Brian suggests.

Justin nods his head and quickly places their regular orders. He grabs two beers and moves over to the sofa where Brian had sat down, his back leaning against the arm rest and one leg on the floor the other sprawled on the sofa. Handing him one of the beers, Justin settles down between Brian’s legs, his back resting against Brian’s chest.

“So how was your day with Lindsey?” 

“Good, we got a lot of the details worked out. She’s excited about the job. She actually recommends you for the advertising company for the gallery, but I didn’t know if you would be interested or if your firm has worked on galleries before.” Justin stated.

“Hmm…we’ve handled most of the major art galleries in the city. Would you want me to handle the advertising?” Brian asked thinking of the possibilities.

“I wouldn’t mind you handling the account. I know that you are very good at what you do, so I think that you would do my gallery justice. I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by handling the account. For now, it would only be only one gallery, but in the future I would want to add several more.” Justin stated cocking his head to look back at Brian.

Brian leaned down and gave Justin a soft kiss on the forehead. “I don’t think that there is any problem with me handling the account. Have Lindsey make an appointment with Cynthia and we can go from there.” Brian said, after placing another kiss on the beautiful man’s head.

“How was your day?” Justin asked.

“Long and tedious; landed the Abercrombie account.” Brian remarked with a smile on his face.

Justin turned around and straddled Brian’s lap. I’m so proud of you. I know how hard you worked on getting that account.” Justin said placing a light kiss on Brian’s lips. Brian immediately wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist and pulled him closer to him deepening the kiss. Justin moaned into the kiss and slid his hands up Brian’s shirt and started teasing his nipples with his fingers. They were interrupted from their bliss when the buzzer signaled that their food had arrived. Justin let out a grunt but got up to let the delivery man in. He opened the loft door and pulled out of his wallet.

“I’ve got it Justin.” Brian said coming up to stand beside him.

“Let me Brian, now that I have my money, again, let me treat you once in awhile.” Justin stubbornly stated.

“I’m not going to win this one am I?” Brian asked.

“Nope.” Justin replied just as the delivery man came around the corner. Justin handed him the money and took the food over to the counter. Brian quickly shut the door and followed Justin. They dished their plates and returned to the living room and sat on the floor using the coffee table. Brian clicked on the TV and they watched CNN and ate their dinner in silence. The silence was not an uncomfortable one like in the past, but it was very pleasant and domesticated.

Once their food was eaten they put away the dishes and retired back to the sofa with a bottle of beer. This time, Justin was leaning against the sofa and Brian was resting between his legs. Justin placed a soft kiss on the top of Brian’s head and allowed his hands to slide underneath Brian’s shirt caressing the skin that it came in contact with. Slowly, Justin inched his hands up Brian’s torso and grabbed each nipple between his thumb and forefinger; he pinched and rolled the nipples between his fingers eliciting a moan from Brian. He nudged Brian to sit up with his chest; which, Brian did immediately. Justin removed his hands from Brian’s now hard nubs and moved them down to the hem of Brian’s shirt, he swiftly pulled it off and pushed Brian to lie down on the couch. He slowly crawled up Brian’s body giving attention to the skin he came in contact with. He nipped at Brian’s belly button and plunged his tongue in before moving further up Brian’s body using his tongue to define the path between Brian’s hard abs. He slowly took one nipple into his mouth biting and sucking on it before moving to the other nipple. He continued moving up Brian’s body rocking his hard cock against Brian’s. He nipped and sucked on Brian’s neck, marking him as taken. He moved to Brian’s mouth and kissed him deeply causing them both to moan. Brian rocked his hips up meeting Justin’s hard cock with his own. 

“I want to fuck you,” Justin whispered against Brian’s lips. “I want to stick my hard cock up your tight ass and fuck it hard. I want to slam into your willing hole and make you call out my name. Mmm, can you feel me inside you, taking you, roughly fucking that nice ass of your’s.” Justin panted grinding his cock against Brian’s.

Brian let out a moan as Justin’s words entered his lust filled mind. “Oh God!” Brian moaned as he felt Justin rock against his now painfully hard cock.

Justin kissed him one more time before getting off of Brian. He unbuttoned Brian’s jeans and swiftly pulled them off. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on the tip of the glistening head before taking it deep into his mouth. Justin loved the flavor of Brian, humming around the shaft causing Brian to arch off of the sofa pushing his cock deeper into Justin’s mouth. Justin slowly bobbed up and down Brian’s hard cock alternating between sucking and deep throating it. He slid a finger in alongside the cock coating it with saliva before pulling it out. He trailed the wet finger down Brian’s perineum to his twitching ass hole. He slowly pushed in causing Brian to let out a deep moan arching his back. Justin loosened his throat and once again took Brian deep into his throat and swallowed around the sensitive head while he thrust his finger deep into Brian’s ass hitting his sweet spot. He pushed against the sensitive gland not moving it but keeping a constant pressure against it. 

“Oh…Jusss…mmmm…OH SHIT…I’m cummm” Brian yelled out as his orgasm ripped through his body. 

Justin stilled his minstrations allowing Brian to spill his seed down his throat. He pulled back a little so he could capture some on his tongue. Once the last of the cum was milked from Brian’s piss hole he moved up Brian’s body and kissed him passionately. Justin quickly got off of Brian and removed his clothes.

“Hands and knees Bri, NOW!” Justin demanded.

Brian got off of the sofa using the cushions to brace his upper body against. Justin maneuvered himself behind Brian. He dipped down dragging his tongue down Brian’s crack. He circled the quivering hole before plunging his tongue deep inside. 

“OH FUCK!” Brian shouted at the sudden intrusion his cock immediately responding to the blond’s minstrations. Justin continued to eat Brian’s ass until it was nice and relaxed. He pulled back quickly, donned a condom and lubed it up. 

“Ready.” Justin asked, having not cum yet.

“Yes, FUCK ME!” Brian demanded pushing his ass back. Justin let out a small chuckle before ramming into Brian in one swift motion; not stopping until he was balls deep.

 

“FUCK JUS!” Brian hissed at the sudden intrusion. Justin remained still allowing Brian to adjust to being filled. Brian pushed back against Justin signaling he was ready. Justin pulled back and slammed into Brian again causing them both to moan from the sensations. 

Justin continued to ram into Brian and Brian met thrust for thrust. Justin felt the tingle at his spine and then the rush towards his balls. He reached around Brian and grabbed his cock and roughly jacked it off in time with his thrusts. He felt Brian clamp down on his cock and his hot spunk filling his hand. He’s almost there a couple more thrusts and…

“BRIAN, KICK YOUR TRICK OUT, I HAVE TO TALK TO…”Michael started, but stopped dead in his tracks at the scene before him. His face flared red and his hands clenched at his sides.

“WHAT THE FUCK! SHIT, BRIAN, ARE YOU OK. YOU MOTHER FUCKER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Michael exclaimed, moving over to the two panting men.

“Fuck!” Justin hissed, pulling out his still hard cock out of Brian and sitting down on his haunches, his hands resting on his thighs head down trying to catch his breath. 

“JUSTIN, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?” Michael yelled assuming the worst.

“Mikey, will you shut the fuck up. Baby, why don’t you go and get dressed.” Brian said throwing Justin’s clothes at him.

“Yea sure fine, I’ll finish myself off in the bathroom so I don’t have GOD DAMNED BLUE BALLS.” Justin yelled, stomping into the bathroom.

“God damnit! Brian, you need to get rid of the little shit already, he fucking raped you.” Michael said moving towards his friend to comfort him.

“Will you listen to yourself? Justin wasn’t raping me. Fuck Mikey. I have at least 4 inches on him and probably 40 lbs, I think I could kick his ass.” Brian stated, pulling on his pants wincing a little bit from the nice burn in his ass.

“Then why the fuck was he fucking you Brian?” Michael demanded.

“NOT THAT IT’S ANY OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, BUT BECAUSE I WANTED HIM TO. Now, why don’t you tell me what the fuck you’re doing here?”

“I came because we need to talk about that little shit. You’re putting yourself in danger because of a trick, Brian, and you need to get him the fuck out of your life.” Michael stated.

“Michael, I’m only going to say this once. Justin ISN’T a trick. He is my boyfriend, like Jason’s yours. You need to fucking accept it because it isn’t changing anytime soon.” Brian stated through clenched teeth.

“Oh, God! Brian, we all know you don’t do boyfriends. Especially, that little fuck in there, you can do so much better.” Michael stated emphatically.

“Michael,” Brian said warningly but Michael didn’t listen.

“Come on Brian, the kid is a spoiled rich brat that has his father after him. You don’t need to be mixed up with him.” Michael said pleadingly.

“MICHAEL!” Brian yelled to get his so called best friend attention “It is none of your fucking business what is happening with Justin and it is my decision if he is in or out of my life, not yours or anybody else’s!”

“But Brian, I’m your best friend. I have to be there to protect you even if it’s from that lying little whore. Brian, he is using you and you can’t fucking see it.”

“NO! Michael, he isn’t fucking using anyone, now GET OUT!” 

“Get a grip Brian. You are Brian FUCKING Kinney and you don’t need some stupid fucking twink who should have been out of our fucking lives ten months ago bringing you down. He’s just being a selfish little faggot who couldn’t handle a few beatings from his old man like you CAN. Instead, he has to come running to you for all his little owies.” 

“And who did I run to Michael. ANSWER ME!” Brian yelled. He was getting beyond pissed at his best friend and he didn’t know how much longer he could handle dealing with Michael’s jealousy shit.

“ME, YOU RAN TO ME. BUT I’M NOT THAT STUPID LITTLE WHORE.” Michael yelled back tired of trying to get his friend to see the error in his ways.

“Let me make this clear to you. The only reason why you got away with saying the shit you did last night is because Justin needed to stand up for himself and YOU WERE IN HIS HOME. That doesn’t mean that I’m going to allow you to speak badly about Justin NOT HERE OR ANYWHERE ELSE. NOW, I think you should leave before we both say something that we’ll regret.” Brian said pointing to the still open door.

“Brian?” Michael questioned. “I’m your best friend and I have to protect you from him. I think I know more about what’s going on than you do. My eyes aren’t filled with lust for his ass or his cock. The little shit has pulled a major scam on you. I’m just making sure I protect you and Jason.”

“Michael, I think I know more about what is going on with Justin. And what does Jason think of your theories? What did he have to say about the shit you have been spewing?” Brian demanded.

“Well…um…he hasn’t talked to me. He won’t accept my calls.” Michael spewed out in one breath.

“Exactly, Jason doesn’t like the shit you’re spewing anymore than I do. If you don’t stop your jealousy shit, you’re going to loose your boyfriend and your best friend. I don’t want to hear anymore of this shit.” Brian stated.

“Come on Bri, everything I’ve said has been true. And if I would have kept my big mouth shut his parents would be arranging his funeral …” Anything else Michael was going to say was cut off by Brian’s fist. 

Michael fell back onto his ass from the force of the punch and stared up at Brian dumbfounded that his best friend just hit him. He wiped the blood pouring from his nose. 

“You fuckin’ broke my nose, you asshole.” Michael exclaimed standing up.

“MICHAEL, YOU JUST WISHED MY BOYFRIEND DEAD. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU. I THINK YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY LOFT BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS OUT THE WINDOW.” Brian yelled.

Michael stepped back a couple of feet from his friend, seeing him this angry before, but never at him. 

‘YOU’RE CHOOSING THAT WHORE OVER YOUR BEST FRIEND?” Michael yelled back.

“WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIEND WISHES THAT THEIR BOYFRIEND IS DEAD? WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND WISHES THEIR BEST FRIEND WAS DEAD? YOU MAY HAVE BEEN MY BEST FRIEND AT ONE TIME BUT I DON’T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE ANYMORE. I DON’T WANT TO KNOW YOU IF THIS IS GOING TO BE HOW YOU ACT. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOME.” Brian yelled through clenched teeth; his fist by his side clenching and unclenching.

“YOU KNOW THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!” Michael said trying to move towards Justin who was standing at the top of the steps, but was stopped by Brian stepping in the way.

“How the fuck is it my fault Michael? Why, because I’m not running like some scared little faggot? Is that your answer to everything? Are you listening to yourself? First you accuse me of raping my boyfriend and then you’re saying that I’m endangering both my best friend and my lover. I would never hurt either one in that way. I wouldn’t even let them hurt your sorry ass.” 

Michael looks away seeing some truth in what Justin said but not willing to allow that fucking little whore in his family. “Fuck! My nose hurts. Why the fuck did you punch me?” Michael asks his best friend, trying to act like nothing happened.

“You fucking deserved it. If I EVER said anything like that about you, Jason would fucking kick my ass AND I would expect him to. I WOULD NEVER demean my best friend’s relationship with his boyfriend nor would I ever say what you have about me to my best friend or my lover, which IS NOT what best friends do. They DO NOT WISH THEIR BEST FRIEND’S LOVER DEAD!” Justin stated emphatically. 

“What the fuck is going on here? I can here you all the way in the foyer.” Deb asked, making her way into the loft.

“And what is this about wishing your best friend’s lover dead?” Deb demanded, but nobody said anything. Brian and Justin looked at Michael and Michael looked at the ground.

Deb walked over to her son and raised his chin to look her in the eyes.

“What the fuck happened to your face?” Again nothing was said. “Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?” Deb said pointedly at Michael.

“Brian hit me.” Michael said softly.

“Why did he hit you Michael?” Justin asked.

“Because I told him that I wished Justin was dead.” Michael said quietly looking down again. Deb brought her hand up and slapped Michael across the face. 

“You little shit! I didn’t raise you like this. What the fuck is wrong with you? What the fuck has Sunshine ever done to you? Although Sunshine, you’re not looking to Sunshiny right now.” Deb said, looking at Justin.

Justin gave a small smile. “I know Deb but it will heal.” Justin said not wanting to get into any detail.

“Come on Michael, I’ll take you to the ER to get you nose checked then you and I are going to have a Mother, Son conversation. And tomorrow in front of the entire family, you will apologize to Justin and Brian for the way you behaved.” Deb said, grabbing Michael by the ear and pulling him towards the door.

“Ma, my ear!” Michael whined.

“You act like a child, you’re going to be treated like one. I’m really sorry boys, but I expect you both at the family dinner tomorrow. I think it’s time that we address these issues you’re having Sunshine.”

“Sorry is bullshit, Deb,” Both men sing songed and then broke out into a fit of laughter, the previous 30 minutes forgotten.

Brian pulled Justin into his body and kissed him softly on the lips. 

“Justin, sorry is bullshit if you don’t mean it. I’m really sorry for Michael. I don’t know what the fuck to do about him.” Brian said leaning his forehead against Justin’s.

“Bri, it’s not your fault. Michael has a mind of his own, even if it’s really small and an IQ in the low single digits. Besides, ‘No Apologies, No Regrets,’” Justin said.

“Twat!” Brian laughed and slapped Justin’s ass.

“MMM Brian, I think we have some unfinished business to attend to, I think I’ve got blue balls, my hand didn’t help.” Justin said grinding his hips forward pushing his hard cock against Brian’s rapidly hardening one.

Brian stepped from Justin and took his hand and led him into the bedroom. He slowly removed Justin’s clothes and worshipped each new piece of skin that he came in contact with while Justin moaned at the pleasure that he was feeling. 

“Oh, God Bri!” Justin moaned. Bri picked Justin up and gently placed him on the bed and then hurriedly removed his clothes. Brian climbs back onto the bed and kissed Justin deeply causing Justin to curl his toes at the passion that he felt. His hard cock throbbed against his stomach leaking precum from the slit.

Brian moves down Justin’s body alternating between nibbling, sucking, licking and kissing. He pays extra attention to Justin’s tits. Sucking on the left one while he pulled on the pierced one, Justin moaned and arched at the delicious sting that coursed through his body. Brian moves further down Justin’s body sucking and nibbling at the skin around his naval while slowly stroking Justin’s cock slicked with precum. He moves down further taking just the head of Justin’s cock in his mouth savoring the delicious taste of his lover. Justin arches off the bed when Brian takes him all the way in his mouth the sensitive head hitting the back of Brian’s throat. Justin reaches for Brian’s head, his fingers painfully gripping Brian’s hair, keeping him there.

“Oh, Damn Bri…so fucking good, oh, don’t stop,” Justin moans. 

Brian hallows his cheeks and starts sucking Justin with renewed passion, loving the taste of the man below him, loving to give him pleasure, loving the man lying below him.

“Shit Bri…I’m Cummmmminnnnn!” Justin screams as his orgasm rocked through his body causing fireworks to explode behind his closed eyelids. Brian moans around the sensitive head and feels the cum spurt out of the slit hitting the back of his throat, he greedily milks the cock of all it’s spunk before allowing it to slip from his mouth. He feels his own dick throb against Justin’s thigh but doesn’t want to cum before Justin is buried in his ass.

“Need you Bri, please fuck me.” Justin pants.

“Mmm, we’re going to finish what we started earlier.” Brian said grabbing a condom and the lube. He coats his fingers with lube and reaches behind him and roughly shoves one up Justin’s ass. 

“Oh, God Bri, too soon,” Brian screams out at the sensation between pain and pleasure. His body is still on fire and the extra stimulation is too much too soon.

“Come on baby, you can take it. Get hard for me.” Brian said working his finger in out of Justin’s hole bumping against Justin’s sweet spot. Justin fights the feelings, but soon succumbs to renewed lust and attempts to thrust his hips to get more of Brian’s finger in him. 

“More Bri,” Justin moans. 

Brian grabs the condom, but instead of putting it on himself he rolls the condom down Justin’s cock and slathers it with lube. Justin’s eyes fly open looking at Brian with a question written all over his face.

“I told you Jus, I wanted to finish what we started.” Brian said moving up Justin’s body and squatting over his lover’s cock. Brian slowly lowers himself on Justin’s cock stopping to adjust the intrusion. Justin moves his hands up to Brian’s hips helping guide Brian down. He softly pets Brian’s hips and Brian slowly sinks the remainder of the way down. 

“Fuck Bri, so tight, so damn tight.” Justin grunts as his hard cock is buried in Brian’s ass. He brings his legs up so that he could thrust up and support Brian’s weight better. Slowly Brian started to bounce on Justin’s cock, Justin thrusted up while Brian thrusted down causing him to go deep inside of Brian. 

“Oh Fuck Jus, right there…” Brian moans bouncing hard and faster on Justin’s cock. The two men moved in their age old dance. Brian leans down and kisses Justin causing his cock to slide against Justin’s sweat soaked stomach. The friction on his cock and Justin’s dick hitting his prostate was too much for Brian and he moaned into the kiss the orgasm racking through his body. Justin feeling Brian’s anal walls tense and quiver around his cock forced his body to fall into oblivion as his own orgasm ripped through him with a force that caused his cum to leak out of the condom and wash over his balls. He wrapped his arms around Brian silently asking him to stay enjoying the feel of being crushed into the bed. 

Brian slowly disentangled himself from Justin’s arms and let out a groan when Justin’s flaccid cock slipped from his hole. He removed the condom from Justin’s cock and then went to the bathroom. He quickly cleaned himself up and then took the hot cloth back to Justin and gently wiped him up. He threw the cloth on the floor and then crawled in beside his lover wrapping him in a warm embrace. 

Justin turned over in Brian’s arms and buried his face in the crook of Brian’s neck. 

“Love you Brian,” Justin said sleepily moving his head to place a soft kiss over Brian’s heart. 

“Love you too, Sunshine” Brian replied tightening his arms around Justin and falling into a peaceful sleep, both enjoying being in each others arms content in their love and their new relationship.


	8. Will the Real Justin Taylor Please Stand Up

Justin spent the following day locked in his studio. He was in no mood to deal with anybody. He felt stressed about the family dinner that night and also the pending charges against his father. At that moment he didn’t know how to deal with all the feelings that were coursing through his body so he decided to lock himself away in his studio, locking out the world and everybody else. 

He spent the entire day immersed in his painting trying to get out all of the shame, guilt, and anger that he had on the canvas. At 6pm, the alarm on his phone went off reminding him of the family dinner. With a lot of reservations Justin quickly cleaned up his art supplies and left his studio and headed to his apartment. 

Justin cleaned up and left to go to Deb’s house. In the parking garage he saw Jason leaning against his SUV. 

“What are you doing down here?” Justin asked approaching Jason.

“I’m going with you. Deb summoned me as well.” Jason said reserved.

“Ah! You’re apart of the family now. You have to love Deb’s summons. Well, get in. We’ll go together.” Justin said hopping into the SUV. Jason followed him in as well and they were off to deal with the ‘family’ inquisition.

“So what do you think is going to happen tonight?” Jason asked.

“Well, I think that they want answers from me. So I’m going to be forced into answering some of them. Besides, I think that I have to because of Craig probably getting arrested soon.” Justin stated.

“Ah, yes, heard from Macee?” Jason asked.

“Yea, she has all the stuff in order and is it going to turn it over tomorrow.” Justin answered. 

“What are you going to do about Michael?” Justin asked, changing the subject. He was going to be talking about the shit with his Dad all night; he didn’t want to talk about it now.

 

“I don’t know Justin. He needs to change his attitude about you. I can’t deal with his jealousy.” Jason remarked.

“I think you should keep seeing him. You care about him a lot. All I’m saying is really think about it.” Justin said.

Jason didn’t say anything but nodded his head in understanding. The rest of the way to Deb’s was made in complete silence, both thinking about the evening and what would happen. 

When they pulled up in front of Deb’s they both stayed there just looking at the door trying to get the courage to get out of the safety of the SUV. With great reluctance, Justin opened his door and Jason quickly followed. They made their way up to the front door and Justin knocked, Michael answered the door with a sneer but quickly brightened up when he saw Jason standing beside Justin.

“Jason, I didn’t know that you would be coming.” Michael said happily.

“Your mom called summoning me and if it’s one thing I do know, you don’t say no to Deb.” Jason said. “Can we come in?” Jason asked.

“Oh sure, come in.” Michael said stepping aside. Michael and Justin said nothing to each other, but you could feel the tension coming off both of them. Jason leaned down and gently kissed Michael on the lips and then stepped back. He had listened to what Justin was saying, but wasn’t all too sure that he could trust Michael. Justin was right he did care a lot about Michael.

“Hello.” Justin said walking into the living room. 

“Hey baby, what the fuck happened to your face?” Mel asked, slightly pissed that someone would hurt the young man that had become like her little brother. 

“My father happened. Lets not talk about it now. After dinner we’ll talk about it. Where’s Gus?” Justin asked stopping any further questions. 

“He’s having a sleepover at a friend’s house so that we could have an adult evening.” Mel said, noticing the change of subject.

The group nodded their head in understanding. The group changed topics and all started talking about their days and what was going on in their lives.

“Brian!” Michael exclaimed when he saw Brian walk though the door. Michael made his way to his friend completely forgetting that the day before his friend had broken his nose.

“Michael.” Brian replied, not forgetting what his friend did. He kissed him on the lips and then moved over to Justin. 

“Hey baby.” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear.

“Hey.” Justin replied reaching up to place a kiss on Brian’s lips. Brian immediately grabbed Justin and pulled him against his own body, deepening the kiss. The kiss ended when breathing became necessary. They stepped back from each other grinning. The ‘family’ looked over at the couple in amazement. They had never seen Brian act so tenderly towards anybody, including Justin. 

“Let’s eat.” Deb yelled.

The family quickly moved to the dinner table and started to dish the food up on their plates. They were saving the main topic for after dinner so they just caught up with each other laughing and joking around. Justin decided that since dinner was almost over that he should get the conversation started.

“I know that all of you have questions about what has happened to me. I am willing to answer them, but if I can’t then I won’t. So go ahead.” Justin said putting a hand on Brian’s leg for comfort.

“Why didn’t you tell us your dad used to beat you and was still doing it? Why didn’t your mother stop him?” Deb asked, wanting to get down to the bottom.

“I didn’t tell you because for the first 8 months nothing happened. I thought it was all in the past and when it started again, I didn’t want to bother anyone with my mess. Why my mother didn’t stop it? Well let’s just say that my mother has many faces and personalities. She lets you see what you want. She seems like the caring mother, but she’s not. She stood by and let it happen continually my entire life.” Justin said tightening his hold on Brian’s leg.

“It can’t go on Justin. I heard that you could have been killed two nights ago.” Mel said with worry in her voice.

“It’s not Mel. Justin has turned over all evidence of his father’s abuse and some other stuff to Macee. Macee turned all documentation over to the DA’s office today. He should be arrested this week.” Jason said.

“What else happened baby?” Emmett asked.

“I um… I would rather not get into all of the abuse. Let’s just say that by no means was my life easy.” Justin said, not wanting everyone to know what happened to him or what he was forced to do.

An uncomfortable silence settled upon the group as they thought about what Justin had said. 

“Justin…” Vic started but was immediately cut off by a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it.” Michael said moving to the door. The group was silent trying to see who was at the door when Michael walked back in with a little girl beside him.

“HOLY FUCK!” Justin yelled, standing up from his chair and moving towards his little sister. “Come here baby.” Justin said squatting in front of his sister. Molly walked into her brother’s open arms and clung to him like her life depended on it.

“What the fuck happened to her?” Deb asked. 

“Molly, baby, I need you to tell me how you got here. Does Mommy know?” Justin asked his little sister trying to calm himself down. 

“Mommy told me that I needed to get out before he…he came back. She called a taxi and the man brought me here. She told him to bring me straight here. Mommy told me that if you weren’t here that Debbie would know where you were. Daddy…he, he hurt me Jus.” Molly said crying.

“Mol, can you tell me where you’re hurt. You have a lot of blood on your dress.” Justin said, pulling Molly back and looking into her face. 

The family watched the siblings in silence, trying to figure out what was going on with the youngest Taylor. Deb was about to say something when Justin started to talk.

“Debbie, can you get me a wet wash cloth so I can clean some of this blood off her face.” Justin asked quietly. Debbie immediately went to the bathroom to get what he requested. 

“Jason, call Macee. Tell her to come to Deb’s now.” Justin demanded in an even voice trying to get control of his anger. Jason immediately got out his cell phone and called Macee reaching her immediately and asking her to come to over and that it was an emergency.

Debbie came back into the room with a wash cloth and some band aids for some of the cuts Molly had. 

“Molly, do you remember when I lived at home and when daddy hit me, we would always take pictures of the bruises and the blood?” Justin asked waiting for a response. Molly nodded her head remembering those times. “Ok, I need to take pictures of you too.” Justin said. “Brian, can you run out to my car and get my digital camera? It’s in my glove box.” Justin asked handing Brian his keys. Brian nodded his head and took the keys.

“Sweetie, are there bruises other places? You have a lot of blood on you, where are you hurt?” Justin asked again.

“Down there.” Molly whispered in Justin’s ear. Justin’s face turned red with anger. 

“Please don’t be mad Justin, please.” Molly cried holding onto her brother tight.

“Shhh, Molly, I’m not mad at you. You didn’t do anything wrong, but I’m going to have to take you to the hospital. They have to check you out Molly.” Justin said trying to sooth his sister.

“NO! Justin, please don’t make me go.” Molly cried into Justin’s shoulder.

“Baby, I will not let them continue to hurt you.” Justin said choked up.

Just then Brian came back inside with the camera and Macee in tow. Macee rushed to the youngest Taylor.

“Justin, there is so much blood. Why is there so much blood?” Macee asked looking over the little girl.

“Macee, I need you to call your contact at the police department. He’s going to have to meet us at the hospital. She isn’t going back to them Macee. You fucking find a way for me to get custody because she isn’t going back to them.” Justin said adamantly.

“Justin, we’re just now about to file charges about your physical abuse. The courts will only look at it as a first time offense and with Molly only now getting hit, they aren’t going to take them away from both of your parents. They will arrest Craig but Jennifer will be able to take her home.” Macee said, not knowing why Justin was being so adamant about his sister.

“NO! Macee, you don’t understand. She is covered in blood because THEY raped her. I thought…I thought that it was just me… that they would leave her alone but…but because I’m not there to take it they…they are doing it to her. Both of them Macee…” Justin cried breaking down in tears, saddened because he couldn’t protect his sister. He wasn’t there to take all the beatings.

Brian crouched next to Justin pulling him back against his chest while Justin hugged Molly to him. 

“Justin…you never said…when? How? Why?” Macee asked shocked.

“I never told anyone. It’s just something that you don’t tell. I was too ashamed. I was embarrassed. I…I couldn’t tell anyone. But now, now, they are going after Molly. They have already hurt her because I wasn’t there to protect her.” Justin cried. 

“It’s not your fault Justin. You couldn’t protect her forever.” Brian said, cradling Justin in his arms. 

“Macee, please just call and have him meet us at the hospital. She isn’t going back to them. Either of them, Macee, for you see, they both do it, not just one.” Justin said pulling himself together. 

“Molly, I need you to be a big girl and be brave. You have to go to the hospital and have the doctors check you out so you can come home with me. I promise you, I won’t let them hurt you anymore. I promise.” Justin said looking into Molly’s tear streaked face. 

Justin’s cell phone started to ring. He looked at the Caller ID and handed the phone to Macee. His parents were calling and right now he couldn’t talk to them. Macee looked at the call and decided not to answer it because she too at this moment could not deal with the call. 

“Brian, can you drive us to the hospital?” Justin asked, knowing that he was in no condition to drive at the moment. Brian nodded his head and helped Justin stand up. Justin bent down and picked Molly up and headed towards the door. 

“Macee, do you need any help with this case?” Mel asked, pissed that someone would dare to violate another person the way it seemed to have happened with Molly and Justin.

“I would appreciate your help Mel. I think this is going to be a lot more than I can handle alone.” Macee replied.

“I’ll come with you to the hospital.” Mel said gathering her things. 

“We’re all coming honey. We’ll be right behind you. Sunshine, you’re not facing this alone anymore.” Deb replied.

“Yea Justin, you need your family now more than ever.” Michael said, getting a better understanding of the life Justin had lead.

The group quickly followed Molly and Justin out of the house. Jason, Michael, Brian, Justin, and Molly were all in Justin’s SUV. Macee and Mel were in Macee’s car. Lindsey, Emmett, Ted, Vic, and Deb where in Lindsey’s SUV. Everyone was quiet as they made their way to the hospital each trying to digest what had happened.

When they arrived at the hospital they headed to the Emergency room department. Justin took Molly to the registration desk with Mel and Macee beside them. 

“Can I help you?” The nurse asked.

“Yes, I need a rape kit done on my little sister.” Justin said.

The nurse looked at them in shock and then looked over the counter to the little girl noticing all the blood that was on her pretty little summer dress. 

“Just a second sir.” The nurse said, leaving the receptionists desk and going behind the large metal doors. Just then two cops came in and made their way over to the group.

“Macee, what can I help you with?” Asked Detective Horvath.

“Hi Carl. It seems that we have a situation here that I wasn’t aware of. Not only was Mr. Taylor beating his son but he was also molesting him. I guess it was really both of the Taylor’s. But now, they’ve raped Molly. We’re here to get a rape kit done.” Macee stated.

“Justin, is what she’s saying true?” Carl asked.

“Yea.” Justin said, nodding his head.

“Sir,” a doctor asked making his way out of the ER department over towards Justin and Molly.

“Yes?” Justin asked.

“I understand, that you need a rape kit done on your little sister. We’ll take her back right away, but we will have to call the cops and child protective services.” The doctor said.

“Well, these two men are the cops, but go ahead and call CPS. I don’t want my sister going back to my parents.” Justin said with authority.

“Ok, come on little Miss, let’s go get you checked out.” The doctor said taking Molly’s hand. 

“Can my brother come with me?” Molly asked quietly. The doctor looked up at Justin and saw the determination in his eyes and realized that this would be a loosing battle. 

“Of course, he can.” Molly and Justin followed the Doctor back in to the ER department where they started the rape kit. 

The ‘family’ talked about everything that they had learned realizing just how much Justin covered up. Carl and his partner talked with Brian, Macee, and Jason getting the history of Justin’s life with the Taylor’s, as well as, what they knew of what happened to Molly. 

About an hour later Justin and Molly came out from the ER department. They both looked like they had been crying. Molly was now dressed in Pediatric pajamas and was clinging to Justin’s side. The cops looked at Molly and Justin then moved over to the Doctor that had beckoned them. They spoke quietly about what the Doctor had found out during the procedure. Confirming that she was raped and she had significant tearing. The Doctor also confirmed that semen was present. The hospital would only need a match to Craig Taylor to confirm if it was him. 

Justin sat down in a chair that one of the cops had vacated and pulled Molly into his lap. She relaxed against him almost falling asleep immediately. 

“Where will she go Justin?” Lindsey asked.

“With me I guess. I can’t leave her with them.” Justin replied.

“But Justin you’re just a child yourself, do you think that you can take care of a child?” Debbie asked.

“Deb, I have been an adult longer than I’ve been a child. Childhood ended for me a long time ago. And other than a few showings a year, I’m pretty much home all the time. When I start school in the fall so will she; when I’m not home, I’ll hire a nanny to look after her.” Justin said, trying to figure out everything that he had going on. 

“Honey, I don’t want to get your hopes down, but the courts are not likely to give a child to an 18 year old kid.” Mel said.

“I know that it’s going to be a fight, but I won’t allow her to be put into foster care or back with our parents.” Justin said with conviction.

“Of course not honey, she can come live with me.” Deb offered.

“Ma?” Michael asked.

“Deb, I agree with Michael. You can’t take care of a little girl full time. You’re exhausted and your life is full with taking care of Vic and yourself. Deb, I couldn’t ask you to become a full time parent again.” Justin said.

“We’ll do it.” Lindsey said looking at Mel for confirmation. “Come on honey, it’s the best option. You’ll still see Molly whenever you want, but it will be best if she’s with two parents.” Lindsey said.

“We’ll see Lindsey, if you and Mel both agree we’ll work it out for Molly to go with you. I’ll also have her trust fund paid out to you monthly for caring for her.” Justin said.

“I though your parents administered her trust fund.” Mel said.

“No, I administer both of our trusts. That’s why my parents were so angry. They didn’t only lose access to my money, but Molly’s too.” Justin said running his fingers through Molly’s hair. 

“Mr. Taylor?” An older woman asked.

“Yes?” Justin asked.

“I’m Samantha from CPS. I’m here to talk to you about Molly.” Samantha said.

Justin nodded his head in understanding. 

“Can we talk in private?”

“Um, yea sure, I would like Macee and Mel to come with us.” Justin said. Justin gently picked up Molly and placed her in Deb’s lap. Justin, Macee, and Mel followed Samantha into a private conference room that the hospital used. The cops were already waiting for them in there.

“Mr. Taylor, please sit down.” Carl said pointing towards a chair. 

“The results of your sister’s rape kit came back positive. There where traces of semen, since both you and your sister have named your father as the assailant, we will be going to arrest him tonight. Molly will have to be turned over to your mother though.” The detective said.

“NO, you don’t understand. She knows about the abuse. She’s known about it since I was four years old. This is the first time Molly may have been assaulted, but she has always been apart of the abuse. Please, you can’t give Molly back to her.” Justin pleaded.

“Do you have any proof of your mother’s knowledge?” Samantha asked.

“The other night Justin was attacked. When we, um Jason, Brian, Michael, and I where at Justin’s home his parents called. Craig’s father threatened him to do what he wanted or he would be killed. Jennifer came on the line and urged Justin to do what his father requested and the pain would stop, is what she said. She has always known about the abuse, since we were kids.” Macee said. 

“Ok, since we have so many people to corroborate your story Justin, we’ll release her into your care for emergency placement. Can I have you fill out this paperwork?” Samantha asked pushing papers to Justin. 

Justin reviewed the paperwork with Macee and quickly filled out all of the information requested. He gave the paperwork back to Samantha and then stood up.

“Now if that’s all for tonight, I would like to get my sister back to my place.” Justin said moving out of the room. 

Mel and Macee stayed in the room for a couple more minutes before following Justin out of the room. Justin crouched down in front Deb and gently stroked Molly’s cheek. 

“Molly wake up, were going to my home now.” Justin said softly. Molly slowly opened her eyes and looked at her brother. Deb helped her sit up and she lunged at Justin knocking him off balance causing him to fall on his ass. Justin laughed at his sisters antics and then slowly stood up with Molly wrapped around him.

“You know Molly, you are not making this easy on me.” Justin said with a laugh.

“I know!” Molly said laughing. Justin was happy to see his sister smiling even if it was only for a little bit. 

“Jus, I don’t have to go back, do I?” Molly asked. 

“No, Molly, you’re never going back, I promise.” Justin stated. 

The small group of family rallied around the two siblings trying to offer them their support. 

“Lets go home Molly. Macee, do you think you could spend the night in case of the bad dreams and stuff?” Justin asked looking at his friend. 

“Of course Justin, like you even had to ask.” Macee replied. 

“I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Justin said starting to leave the waiting room.

“You hold it right there Sunshine. We are going with you. Right now we are a family and we stick together. We are coming back to your building, and don’t even think about arguing.” Deb said pointing her finger at Justin.

Justin opened his mouth to argue but was quickly cut off.

“Don’t even try it Boy Wonder, it won’t work, you should know that by now.” Michael said with a smile.

“As long as we don’t have a repeat of the other night Michael, I won’t have my sister exposed to that.” Justin said looking in Michael eyes.

“I’m sorry Justin, I was an ass. I think that we need to talk, do you think we could do that?” Michael asked.

“I think we could Mikey.” Justin said with a smile.

The group all exited the hospital and moved towards their vehicles and made their way to Justin’s building. Once they arrived, they quickly made their way up to Justin’s apartment in silence all wanting to lighten the somber mood that had been put on the evening. 

“Molly, I want you to go take a bath and then get into your bed ok?” Justin said.

“But Justin, I don’t have anything here. We haven’t been here for over two years.” Molly said. 

“If you look in your room, you’ll see that you have clothes including your favorite shampoo.” Justin said with a smile.

“Thanks Juster!” Molly said, throwing her arms around her brother. 

“You’re welcome Mollusk.” Justin said, hugging his sister. “Now go.” Justin ordered.

Molly walked over to her room and shut the door. The group watched silently as she left the room wondering what would happen to the little girl.

Meanwhile across town the cops pulled up in front of the Taylor Mansion. Two squad cars pulled up behind the detectives and the six of them moved towards the front door. Just as they were about to knock on the front door they heard a single gun shot.


	9. Will the Real Justin Taylor Please Stand Up

The men drew their weapons, and tried the door which opened easily. The six men entered the mansion three taking the bottom floor and three going up to the second floor. They walked from room to room looking for any sign of where the gun shot came from. Carl was about to head to the last room when he heard one of the patrol men yell for him.

“Detective Horvath, we have two bodies in the master bedroom.” The cop yelled.

Carl and the other two patrolmen quickly trudged up the stairs to the master bedroom. When they entered their breath was taken away by the gruesome surroundings. Mr. Taylor laid on the bed face down, he had two gun shots, one in his back and the other one in the back of his head. Carl reached down and felt for a pulse. There wasn’t one. He moved over to Jennifer Taylor who was lying on the floor by the desk, a gun lying by her hand. Carl kicked the gun out of reach and knelt down beside her to check for a pulse. He didn’t expect to find one since half her skull was missing and there wasn’t one. He nodded his head to the patrolman that had found the bodies for him to make the call.

“This is 55 Charlie. We need a bus at 1764 Williamson Rd. We have a homicide/suicide.” One of the uniformed cops called over his radio.

The men split up and started looking for evidence in the crime. Carl looked up to the desk and found an envelope addressed to Justin. They also found a letter written To Whom It May Concern. Carl picked up the letter reading it carefully for any clue of what caused Mrs. Taylor to kill her husband and then herself. 

“To Whom It May Concern:

Today I came home and found my little girl lying on her bed bleeding and crying. I went to her and tried to comfort her but she backed away from my touch. You’ll never understand how that broke my heart. I realized today that I had to protect my daughter like I never protected my son. I sent Molly to find Justin so he could protect her and take care of her.

By now, Justin, my son has taken Molly to the hospital and you’ve confirmed that Molly was raped. You have probably also learned that my son experienced similar things when he lived in this house. I couldn’t allow it to continue any longer. This man that I promised to honor has hurt my children and me and I stood by and did nothing to protect us. In some cases, I even participated in Justin’s abuse. I WILL NOT ALLOW MY CHILDREN TO HURT ANYMORE!

If you are reading this, then I have carried out my plans successfully. My husband is dead and I’ve killed myself not able to live through the pain that I have caused my children. 

Please make sure that Justin gets the letter. The letters include our wills, as well as, papers leaving Molly to Justin. 

My apologies,

Jennifer Taylor”

Carl finished the letter taken back by Mrs. Taylor’s honesty and decided that he would have to inform the children. With a heavy heart he started to exit the master bedroom, his thoughts were of Justin and Molly and what this news would do to them after they had already been through so much.

“Go ahead and finish everything up here. I’m going to go talk to their children.” Carl said before exiting the room with his partner in tow.

Carl and his partner drove in silence towards Justin Taylor’s building each deep in thought about what the Taylor children have survived and what they’ve had to go through in order to protect themselves. How could parents hurt their children in such a manner? How could a mother stand by and let them be hurt and do nothing to protect them. This world is going crazy; children no longer have to fear their fathers but also their mothers. 

The two detectives parked in front of Justin’s buildings and took a deep breath getting ready to deliver the bad news. They knocked on the door waiting for the security guards to allow them to enter.

“Can I help you?” The security guard asked.

“Yes, I’m Detective Horvath and this is Detective Spencer. We need to speak to Mr. Taylor.” Carl said showing his badge. The security guard nodded his head and allowed the men into the building and moved over to the intercom system buzzing Justin’s apartment.

“Justin Taylor’s apartment.” A loud woman said snapping her gum.

“Yes, this is John in security. Can I please speak to Mr. Taylor?” The security guard asked.

“Sure thing honey, just a sec. SUNSHINE!” The loud woman yelled.

A few moments later a breathless Justin came on the intercom.

“What’s up John?” Justin asked.

“Mr. Taylor, there are two detectives here to see you.” John said.

“Please escort them up John.” Justin said.

“Yes Sir,” John said moving towards the elevator.

Inside the apartment everyone was silent after hearing that two detectives were coming up. Molly had long since gone to sleep and the adults were up talking about what was going to happen in the next couple of weeks. Melanie and Lindsey had called to check on Gus and make sure that it wasn’t a problem for him to spend the night. The rest of the group watched Justin carefully for any sign of distress.

“What do you think they want?” Vic asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“Who knows, but we’ll find out in a few moments.” Mel answered.

Brian walked over to Justin and put his arms around him. “It’s going to be ok baby.” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear. Justin nodded his head not really believing it. Soon there was a knock at the door and Jason went to answer it and allowed the detectives in. 

“Mr. Taylor, can we speak to you in private?” Carl asked.

“No, anything you say can be said here in front of my family. Molly’s already asleep if that’s what you’re worried about.” Justin stated in a calm voice, feeling anything but calm. 

“Mr. Taylor, we have bad news. This evening when we went to arrest your parents we heard a gun shot inside. When we entered the master suite we found both of your parents dead. Your mother murdered your father and then committed suicide. She left this for you.” Carl said handing the envelope to Justin.

Justin was having difficulty breathing. He couldn’t catch his breath and he felt that his heart was going to explode and that his chest had a vice grip on it. He continued to try to breathe, but ended up dropping to his knees clutching his chest. Brian knelt beside him trying to get him to calm down. 

“Jason, upstairs in the bathroom is his inhaler and his panic attack pills are in the medicine cabinet. Please get them.” Brian said in a calm voice trying desperately to keep the panic out of his own voice. 

“Breathe, Justin, its okay. You’re okay. You need to breathe. Breathe in and out. Listen to my breath, come on Justin. Breathe as I breathe. There you go, keep going. That’s it. In and out, in and out. That’s better.” Brian said, soothing Justin with a hand slightly moving on his back.

Jason came back with the medicine and a bottle of water. He squatted in front of Justin and lifted his head. 

“Justin, I’m going to give you a pill. Okay.” Jason asked. Justin looked up into Jason’s eyes and nodded his head. He held out his hand that was shaking, but accepted the pill, then threw it into his mouth, swallowing it dry. Jason handed Justin the glass of water and with shaking hands he took a small sip of the water. Jason then handed him his inhaler and he took two deep breaths off of the medicine. Justin slowly got himself under control after having a pretty big anxiety attack. 

“Are you okay, Mr. Taylor?” Carl asked.

“Yea, it’s just a little much. I mean after everything that they did to me and Molly, they were still our parents.” Justin said in a shaky voice.

“We’re sorry for your loss, Mr. Taylor, but you have to read the letters in front of us. They may be evidence.” Detective Spencer said.

“Why? They are already dead! Do you really have to cause the boy anymore pain?” Mel stated angrily.

“It’s okay, Mel, I want to read it. I need to.” Justin said. With shaking hands he opened the envelope and pulled out four pieces of paper. He grabbed the one on top assuming it was the letter and looked at to be sure.

“My Darling Justin:

I just wanted to say how sorry I am for everything that your father and I have put you through. When you were born I was so happy holding you in my arms thinking about the wonderful family that we were going to have. But over the next four years your father changed from a kind and loving man into an angry controlling animal. 

When your father started hitting you I tried to stop it, but he threatened to kill me or throw me out without a penny, never letting me see you again. He started beating me to keep me in line to show me who was boss. That is how he ran our family by strong arming us around. I’m sorry that I couldn’t and didn’t protect you. I was scared and when he hurt you in other ways, I tried to protect you, but I wasn’t strong enough and I allowed him to manipulate me. 

I wish that I could have been stronger but I wasn’t so I turned a blind eye to everything, leaving you at the mercy of that monster. I am so sorry honey that I let you down. I never wanted this life for you. Please know that I have always loved you. I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you but this time I could protect Molly, so I did what I had to do. Please try to forgive me.

Attached you will find our last Will & Testament; we have left everything to you including Molly. Please protect her and raise her in a happy family where there is no fear only unconditional love. The other papers are our life insurance papers paid to you. Please take this money and allow you and Molly to be happy. Money can’t buy you happiness, but it can help a little.

I love you Justin, even though I never showed it. 

Mom.”

Justin finished the letter with tears running down his face. He leaned back into Brian’s strong embrace and sobbed for the family he wished he had and for the monsters that he did have. He wished she could have been stronger too, so that their life had not turned out this way. But he refused to have Molly’s life ruined. He would do as she asked for Molly.

“Is there anything else that you need gentleman?” Brian asked, holding his lover to him tighter protecting him from anybody that dared to hurt him. 

“No, that will be all. It’s an open and closed case so the paperwork will be finished within the next couple of days. We’ll show ourselves out.” Carl said making his way to the door. 

“Baby, you ok?” Emmett asked, crouching in front of Justin placing a hand on his thigh. 

“No, but I will be. I think I’m going to go lay with my sister for awhile.” Justin said with a small smile.

Justin quietly walked into his sister’s room and shut the door. He stood there by the door watching Molly sleep peacefully, not aware of the events that have forever changed her life tonight. Justin walked over to the bed and gently lay down beside Molly and pulled her into his arms. Justin laid there thinking about his life. He promised himself at that moment that Molly would always be happy and loved. 

Out in the living room the rest of the family were in shock of what they had heard. Brian stood, leaning against the door to Molly’s room not allowing anyone to enter so that the siblings could have some privacy. 

The rest of the family was sitting in the living room. 

“What can we do to help?” Michael asked, finally realizing what Justin had gone through. He couldn’t believe his behavior towards the courageous blond that had become a permanent part of the family. 

“Well right now, we’re going to have to be there for them. I know Justin. He’s going to try and handle this by himself, bury his pain so he can take care of his sister.” Jason said looking at the family.

“Well, he’ll just have to get that thought out of his fucking head. We’re not going anywhere. We are his family and families don’t abandon each other in times of need.” Debbie said.

“No ones going anywhere. Macee, you have POA over Justin’s legal affairs and I have them over his financial affairs. I want you to start going through all of the legal paperwork and authorizing all the Taylor’s shit to be liquidated. The only thing I know Justin will want to keep is his sister’s stuff and his paintings. I’ll start arranging the funeral and notifying the Taylor’s friends. Justin will want them to have a proper burial even though they were fucking worthless people.” Jason said starting to get things moving for Justin.

“How can you enact your POA’s. There is nothing wrong with Justin. He can make these decisions for himself?” Mel asked not liking the two friends taking things away from Justin.

“All final decisions will be brought to Justin’s attention but he can’t deal with this right now. He can’t handle going back into that house and dealing with the memories that lay inside of it. We have the POA’s to protect Justin and also to help him and that is what we’re doing. We are cleaning up the mess that the Taylor’s once again created for their children. Justin is going to be busy with Molly. He doesn’t need to deal with this shit.” Macee said, looking at the group daring them to challenge them. 

“Whatever you guys need help with just ask, I’m more than willing to go inside the house and gather what Justin needs or anything else.” Ted said understanding what Justin’s friends were doing. 

“Right now, I think everybody needs to get some sleep. Justin’s going to need us tomorrow and HE’LL make the decisions about what happens with everything. Nothing is to be done before Justin says that it’s ok for the two of you to start making choices on his behalf. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” Brian demanded angry that the two friends weren’t talking to Justin.

“Brian, you have NO RIGHT telling us what to do. We’ve known Justin all his life and we know what he needs right now and we’re doing it.” 

“Macee, I respect you but the POA’s are only to be used if Justin is incapacitated, which he is not. I will not have you coming in here and throwing your weight around. He is MY lover and I WILL NOT have you fucking with his life right now. Leave it till morning, then he can decide.” Brian said looking at the two friends before turning and entering the room where Molly and Justin were. 

Molly and Justin were lying in the middle of the queen size bed. Molly had her arms wrapped around Justin and her head tucked underneath his chin. Justin had his arm wrapped around the little girl protecting her from everybody and anything even in his sleep. Brian kicked off his shoes and slid in behind Justin taking the man in his arms. 

“I love you Justin. I’m here for you and I’ll always protect you.” Brian said placing a soft kiss on Justin’s neck before settling behind his lover and falling into an exhausted sleep.

Justin squeezed his eyes closed at Brian’s words trying to keep his tears at bay but they rolled down his cheek regardless. He breathed in deep tightening his hold on his sister. He was safe, safe for the first time in his life and he felt pretty good.


	10. Will the Real Justin Taylor Please Stand Up

Justin wakes up, chest heaving, heart racing, his body is chilled and covered in a cold sweat. He opens his eyes and looks around and starts relaxing but he’s continues shaking from the nightmare.

“Shh, it’s ok baby.” Brian says holding Justin tighter. Justin turns his body into Brian and wraps his arms around him pulling him impossibly closer to his body. 

“Don’t let me go. Please don’t let me go.” Justin cries into Brian’s chest. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll never let you go again. You’re safe, nothing can hurt you now. It’s ok baby. I won’t let anything hurt you.” Brian whispers into Justin’s ear then kisses the top of his head. Brian continues holding him while he cries, trying to soothe the pain away. He feels him start to relax and pulls back so that he can see his face, gently wiping the tears away with the pads of his fingers and then tenderly leaning down to kiss him. 

“I love you Bri.” Justin whispers against Brian’s lips and kisses him again. He feels Brian pull back and he looks into his eyes. He’s comforted with everything that he sees there and realizes that he is finally home.

“I love you too, J.” Brian whispers. Justin looks over his shoulder and sees that his sister is still asleep.

“Come on. Lets get up. When she wakes up, she’s going to be a handful because she’ll be hungry.” Justin said pushing against Brian’s chest.

“Like someone else we know.” Brian said with a smile and climbed out of bed and held out his hand to Justin. Justin took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled into a tight hug. Brian pulled Justin out of the room and quietly closed the door. Looking around everyone was there including Gus. Justin looked at his watch and realized that it was almost ten. 

“Sunshine, are you doing ok?” Deb asked, coming from the kitchen and embracing Justin. Justin hugged her back and then stepped back.

“Yea, I’ll be ok.” Justin says walking over to the window to peer out into the city. Justin can hear the people around him but focuses on keeping his mind clear so that he can get through the rest of the day. 

“Baby, do you need anything?” Brian asks wrapping his arms around Justin. Justin leaned back into the embrace, relishing the strength he got from Brian’s arms. He didn’t trust his voice at that point so he shook his head in the negative. 

“Justin, we started getting things going for you.” Macee said, coming to stand with the boys. 

“What the fuck have you done?” Justin asks angrily.

“Justin, we just used your POA’s to start things moving. We’ve contacted a realtor to put the house up, started requesting your parents’ accounts to be transferred into your name, and moving stuff out of your parent’s house.” Macee explained.

“YOU DID WHAT? I did not give you Power of Attorney so that you can make decisions about my life when I’m still capable of making them. My parents haven’t even been dead for 24 hours yet. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Justin asked. He looked at Macee then over to Jason. 

“Did you know Bri?” He asks quietly. 

“Yea, I told them to hold off, but it seems they wouldn’t listen, but baby they’re just trying to help.” Brian explained.

“Jason, how long have you known me?” Justin asked his temper barely being contained.

“Um about 16 years.” Jason answered quietly.

“In those 16 years, have I EVER allowed you to do anything for me other than comfort me? Either of you?” Justin asked, looking between his two friends. 

“Exactly! You can’t fuckin’ answer because it’s never happened. I’ve always taken care of my own shit. Now you come in here and start throwing your weight around making decisions about MINE and Molly’s life. How fucking dare you?” Justin seethed pissed off by his friend’s audacity. 

“We’re sorry Jus. We just wanted to make it easier on you.” Jason started.

“Easier on me. How the fuck do you know what has been easy or hard on me. I’ve only allowed all of you to see parts of me, to know parts of the pain, none of you had the full story. If you didn’t know the full story then you wouldn’t have access to hurt me.” Justin was boiling trying to calm his emotions that were starting to roll over. 

“Justin?” A quiet voice interrupts. Justin looks over at his little sister and the anger dissipates. He kneels down on the floor and opens his arms, holding her tightly to him. 

“Mol, I have to tell you something. Are you listening?” Justin asks quietly.

“Yea.” She whispers.

“Last night, Mommy and Daddy had an accident, a very bad accident and they died.” Justin said soothingly. 

“They’re dead?” Molly asked quietly.

“Yea baby, they passed away. Mommy’s probably in heaven watching over us right now.” Justin said quietly. Molly starts sobbing in her brother’s arms. He tightens his hold on her trying to sooth the pain.

“What…what about me Jus?” Molly cries.

“You’re going to live with me Mol. Don’t worry, I won’t allow anything to happen baby. You’re safe and they can never hurt you again.” Justin said with tears running down his face.

“I’m going to miss Mommy but I’m glad that I still have you. You wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt me.” Molly said sniffling.

“You’re right baby. Is there anything that you need?” Justin asked quietly. 

“No.” Molly cried clutching to her brother. Justin just held her in his arms until she feel back asleep. He gently carried her back to bed and softly kissed her forehead before turning and leaving the room. 

“Mel, Brian, Jason, Macee, and Daphne, I want to talk to you in the hallway NOW!” Justin said in a calm angered voice. He brusquely walked out into the hallway and waited for his friends to join him. One by one they filed out of the house.

“I realize that the two of you were only trying to help. BUT you should have listened to Brian and waited for my authorization. If I wanted someone to control my life, I would never had left home and this would have never happened. Mel, draw up new papers naming Brian Power of Attorney, at least, I know he won’t use it unless I can’t speak for myself. Either or both of you pull another stunt like this again and I will pull all of my business from both of you, friends or no friends. Got it!” Justin said in a no-nonsense voice. No one had ever seen him this mad before.

“Jus, we were just trying to help. Don’t you think your overacting?” Jason responded, trying to get his friend to calm down. Justin walked over to Jason standing nose to nose. 

“You think I’m overreacting. You are trying to take control over MY life, how the fuck should I react? Roll over and let you fucking make all the decisions. You know damn well that’s not how I am. You know damn well that even as my accountant I check all your work and I say what to do with MY money. I love you Jason, but I will not have you making decisions for me. NO ONE will make my decisions. So deal with MY fucking decisions.” Justin said and turned to walk back into his home. 

“But Brian? Justin, you know that he’s going to hurt you again. How can you give him control over all your money? Are you stupid?” Jason asked, trying to get his friend to see reason. Justin turned around and punched him square in the jaw. Jason stepped back surprised that Justin hit him. 

“How fucking dare you Jason. You don’t know a God damned thing about my relationship with Brian. Do you honestly think that I’m going to allow you to talk bad about him? You may be my friend but I’ll be damned if you come in here throwing your friendship around, making decisions about MY life when MY lover told you not to, then insult him when he standing right here. Get the fuck out of here Jason. I DON’T WANT NOR NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP.” Justin yelled then stormed back into his home pulling Brian with him.

Justin walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink and slammed it back. The group watched on as he poured himself another one, trying to figure out what to do for the young man. Brian was seething with anger from Jason’s little display of power and the pain that it put his lover in. 

In the hallway, the group of friends was stunned about Justin’s rage and Jason’s comment. Daphne walked over to Jason and slapped him across the face. 

“I love you Jason, but right now you’re acting just like his father. I don’t know if it’s because you’re afraid of loosing him or because you don’t want to lose the cushy life Justin has created for you. Right now, I don’t know who the fuck you are. You better figure that out fast before you lose us.” With that said Daphne walked back into Justin’s home to comfort him. Mel looked at Jason and shook her head and then followed Daphne.

“Jas, how the fuck could you say that to him? God, even I know Brian wouldn’t do anything to hurt Justin and I’ve known him less than you have. You better pull your shit together Jason.” Macee said before turning and heading back into the apartment. 

The family continued to watch Justin as he slammed back his second drink and then moved over to the windows. They were at a loss how to comfort him or what to do for him. Justin turned and looked at the family then took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. 

“Mel, I was serious about the POA, please get that taken care of as soon as possible.” Justin said, Mel nodded her head in understanding and quietly stepped away to call her office.

“Macee, have my parents’ bedroom cleaned if the police have released it. Molly and I will go over there and get the house in order. ONCE we have gone through the house and disposed of any and all Taylor secrets then the house can be boxed up by packers and sold. Start closing out their accounts and have the money divided in half for Molly and me. Ted, you’ll be responsible for the accounting of those accounts and possibly all of my accounts. Get with Macee on how the accounts should be setup. I’ll approve all final decisions and will expect to see all paperwork in regards to my accounts.” Justin said looking at Macee and then at Ted.

“What about Jason?” Michael asked.

“Michael, Jason and I had a disagreement in what his responsibilities and role is as best friend. I trust Ted like I trust Jason, so I think for now that it would be a better decision if Ted managed the new accounts.” Justin said calmly looking Michael in the eye. Michael nodded his head in understanding and waited for what he could do. 

“Lindsey, Daphne, would you both arrange the funeral. You know how the Wasp families do it. Umm, Daph, get my grandparents to do the Eulogy. I certainly can’t do it. Have it done as a joint funeral, buried at the Taylor plot; I don’t want to have to do this twice.” Daphne and Lindsey both nodded their head in understanding.

“Deb, Michael, I’ll give you our address book and if you would, please call everyone and notify them of the funeral after Lindsey and Daph have it arranged. Um, have the wake at my parents house; all this shit started there. It is appropriate that it will end there.” Debbie and Michael both nodded their head happy that they would be able to help their Sunshine.

“Vic, Emmett, please plan the wake and arrange the food. What ever monies that you’ll need just let me know and I’ll give you my credit card.” 

“How do you want it laid out baby?” Emmett asked.

“Whatever you decide. Work with Daphne and Lindsey they’ll know what is acceptable.” Justin said looking between all his friends.

“What about me?” Brian asked quietly. He felt that he was being left out and pushed aside.

“You have the most important job Bri. You have to hold me together, make sure that I don’t lose it. I have to be strong for Molly so I need you to be strong for me.” Justin said with tears in his eyes. Brian walked over to Justin and pulled him into his arms. 

“I love you Jus, and I’m here for you.” Brian whispered into his ear. 

“Well everyone, you all have things to take care of, if you need anything please let us know, otherwise, please let us have some time alone.” Brian said trying to get everyone to leave. The family took the hint and quickly started saying their good byes. 

“Justin, what about Molly?” Lindsey asked when she got beside the door.

“For now Lindsey she is going to stay with me. She has to feel safe and loved with someone that she knows. Right now I’m that person. If and when that changes, I’ll let you and Mel know.” Lindsey and Mel nodded their heads and followed the rest of the family out promising to call later that day.

Justin looked in on Molly. She was still sleeping soundly so he quietly closed the door and went into the entertainment room, lying down on one of the couches. 

“You want to talk about it?” Brian asked pulling Justin’s head into his lap. 

“What part? That I’m fucking happy that their dead! That I have to deal with being the perfect Wasp son to protect my sister from any disruption to her life! That one of my best friends betrayed me and tried to take control of my life and then said shit about you. I don’t know Bri, which one do you want to start with?” Justin asked angrily.

“J, baby, calm down please. You’re happy that their dead because you don’t have to live in fear anymore. There is nothing wrong with that. I know how you feel, still wondering why they didn’t love you, protect you, why they turned their back on you. But J, there is nothing that you could have done to stop it. It wasn’t you and it wasn’t me; it was our parents. Baby, you need to start believing that.” Brian said running his hands through Justin’s hair.

“And Molly is strong Justin. If she’s anything like you and I know that she is, she’s a fighter and she’ll get through this. She has a new family that will love her and protect her. That is all she needs right now. And Jason, he’s just trying to look after you…” Brian started.

“Don’t you fucking dare defend him! You told him last night to wait for me to make decisions but he didn’t listen, he’s trying to control my life and I won’t put up with it from anybody, not you and definitely not him. He’s my friend and he has to learn boundaries and I WILL NOT tolerate him demeaning our…whatever the fuck it is or YOU. So save your bullshit defending for Michael because Jason doesn’t need it.” Justin stated angrily trying to move away from Brian.

“Baby, you’re right. I think that both of our friends need to learn boundaries, BUT right now is not the time to start alienating yourself. Let’s get through the next month and then we can sit down with our friends and have a discussion. Please baby.” 

“OK Bri.” Justin sighs leaning back against Brian. 

“Jus?” A quiet voice came from the doorway.

“Yea Mol?” Justin asked sitting up. Molly walked over to him and crawls into his lap, leaning her head against his chest. 

“What’s wrong Mollusk?” Justin asked, leaning back against Brian’s chest and running his hand up and down Molly’s back.

“Are we going to be ok?” She asked quietly.

“We are more than ok Molly. I know that you’re hurting right now about Mommy and Daddy but it will get better, I promise. And you have me. I will make sure that everything is ok.” Justin said, knowing that the pain would lessen day by day.

“You have me too, Molly, and the rest of the family. We will all be there for you and your brother.” Brian said rubbing her head.

“Can I stay here with you Jus?” She asked timidly.

“Yes Molly, you aren’t going anywhere.” Justin confirmed.

“I love you Jus.” Molly said burrowing down into his arms.

“I love you too Molly.” Justin said tightening his hold on his little sister.

The three of them lay on the couch enjoying the warmth and love that they had for each other.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to my plot bunny Mary. This is not the end of the story   
but rather the end of the major darkness of the story. In future chapters it will have less angst. The next chapter will be set two months in the future.


	11. Will the Real Justin Taylor Please Stand Up

Justin’s POV

Two months, it’s been two months since my life has changed. Even though now my life is better it’s still hard. My sister is getting better. She’s a happy and carefree again, but the nights can still be hard. More often than not she’s sleeping with me and when Brian sleeps over with us. I wish that I could take the pain away but it’s difficult to help her get past her demons and me. Well, I think I’m just pushing them aside. I don’t have time to deal with it right now. I have to help my sister before I can focus on myself. 

Brian has been great; he’s always there for me whatever I need, he’s there. I don’t know what I would have done without him and I’m happy that I don’t have to imagine that. 

“Justin?” Molly asks.

“Yes Molly?” 

“I was wondering about moving in with Lindsey and Melanie, will I still be able to see you?” Molly asked quietly.

I look at her for the first time and see the seriousness of her question. My heart breaks for her a little bit. I don’t want her to think that I’m not going to be there for her anymore. 

“Molly, baby, even if you live with Lindsey and Melanie, I’ll still be your big brother. I’m not going anywhere unless its business. I promise you that you’ll still see me all the time and whenever you want to come over you can. Mel and Lindsey aren’t going to stop you from seeing me. I love you Molly and I’ll always be here for you.”

“And who’s going to be there for you Jus? You’re going to be all alone in this big house.” Molly replied her lip trembling. 

“I’m going to be here Molly. You don’t have to worry about Justin. I’ll protect him.” Brian said from the doorway. I look over to him, wondering how much he had heard.

“See Molly I’m going to be ok. Do you want to go live with Mel and Lindsey and be a big sister to Gus?” I ask. I’m kind of sad thinking that she won’t live with me anymore but in the same case, I want her to live in a normal home with two parents who love her. 

“Yea, but only if you promise I can see you whenever I want to. I love you Juster.” 

“I love you too Molly, now, go start getting your stuff together and I’ll call Lindsey and Melanie.” I watch as she runs into her room. I haven’t seen her excited in a long time and it’s a breath of fresh air. I feel tears spring to my eyes thinking of her not living with me anymore. 

“It’s going to be ok baby.” Brian says coming up behind me wrapping me in a protective embrace. 

“I know. I’m just going to miss her. I haven’t been alone in two months and now, I have to get used to it again. It’s just going to be quiet.” I said sadly leaning back into Brian’s arms.

“I need to call Lindsey and Melanie.” I don’t want to discuss the fact that once Molly’s gone, Brian will be spending less and less time here. I know that he only did it because I needed help but I’m going to miss both of them.

I quickly go over to the phone and make the call. I already had the paperwork drawn up for them to share custody of Molly with me. I still need to be involved in her life. I need to be the one who ultimately makes medical decisions for her. Mel and Lindsey fought me on that but ultimately I won. 

About an hour later there is a knock at the door and Molly runs over to answer it. 

“Hey Molly, you ready to go?” Lindsey asked squatting down to Molly’s level.

“Yep, I’m all packed and ready to go.” Molly said excitedly. 

“Well, then let’s get going honey. Most of your stuff is already at the house, the only thing left is your clothes.” Mel said to Molly then looked up at me. I nod my head and go into Molly’s room and grab her suitcases. I don’t know if I can let her go but I have to, so I take a deep breath wipe my eyes and return to the living room. Lindsey and Melanie each take a suitcase and with parting goodbyes they are gone, with my little sister. I feel oddly empty inside, I feel lost. I slowly close the door and head over to the couch. 

Brian walks over to Justin and pulls him into his arms; Justin lays his head on Brian’s chest taking in the comfort and strength from Brian. 

“She’ll be fine baby.” Brian said kissing Justin’s head.

“I know she will be. Lindsey and Melanie are excellent parents. I guess I’m just going to miss her. I’m not used to living alone you know and now I have this big place to myself. I think I’m more worried about myself.” Justin said into Brian’s chest.

“Justin, you’re not alone. Just because we don’t live together doesn’t mean we won’t be with each other often. I want you with me Justin. I miss you when you’re not around, when I don’t wake up with you in my arms, when I can’t talk to you first thing in the morning or the last thing at night. You won’t be alone Jus.” Brian whispered feeling vulnerable.

“Good because I don’t plan on letting you go again. You know that I love you right.” Justin said looking up into Brian’s face.

“Yea baby, I know…I love you too.” Brian whispered before capturing Justin’s lips in a passionate kiss. Before the boys could get any further they heard the door open.

“Justin?” Jason asked.

“FUCK.” Brian yelled out in frustration.

“Brian, call Michael. I think we need to have a talk with our friends.” Justin said getting off Brian and handing him the cordless phone. Brian quickly called Michael to come to their home. The boys entertained themselves with idle chit chat until Michael showed up. Justin let him in and instructed them to sit across from Brian and himself.

“Guys you are our friends and we love you but I’m fucking tired of either one or both of you walking in on us all of the time. I may like sex in public places sometimes but I don’t like being interrupted in my own home. Jason, I’m going to have to ask for my key back. If you want to see me, call me and if I’m not otherwise engaged you can come up but this is one too many times when you’ve interrupted mine and Brian’s private time.” Justin said to his friend. 

“But Justin, I have a key to check up on you. What if there’s an emergency.” Jason said not wanting to hand his key over.

“Jason, you don’t use the key for emergencies. You do it to have access to my life which I normally don’t mind. Jas, I don’t even have a key to your place, I allow you your privacy. Our friendship isn’t going to change but you don’t need a key to my home Jas. Don’t make this out to be more than it is. It’s just that I need some privacy.” Justin said trying to calm his friend.

Jason just nodded his head in understanding and removed Justin’s key from his key ring. “I love you Jus.” Jason said handing the key over.

“I love you too Jason. That’s not going to change, unless we have a repeat of a couple months ago.” Justin said looking his friend in the eye.

“No Justin, you don’t have to worry about that again.” Jason said sitting down beside Michael taking his hand in his own.

“Michael, it’s the same for you. You’re always walking into the loft without knocking. Justin and I want our privacy. I still love you, always have always will, but we need our privacy.” Brian said looking at his friend. Michael had tears in his eyes but took the key out and put it on the coffee table. He understood where Brian and Justin were coming from.

“Well now that is taken care of. We were heading over to the Munchers for lunch, want to join us?” Justin said standing up.

“Sure that sounds great Justin, thanks.” Michael said looking at the man that he once hated but now truly respected and loved as a member of their dysfunctional family.

Brian and Justin both quickly changed their clothes and soon they were on their way to the Muncher’s for lunch. When they arrived the door was thrown open and a very excited Molly came running out. Justin scooped her up in his arms and held her for a little longer than necessary. 

“You settled in Molly?” Justin asked after releasing his sister and going into the home.

“Yea, all my stuff from home is here and I got a big room, not like at home but it’s nice. I’m right by Gus’ room.” Molly said with a smile. The rest of the afternoon was spent with the family laughing and talking, just being together. After a while Justin needed to get some air so he went into the back yard lighting up a cigarette.

“She seems happy.” Brian said coming up behind Justin.

“Yea she does. That’s what I wanted for her. I want her to be happy and loved.” Justin said inhaling deeply on the smoke.

“I want you to be happy too Jus. I want us to be happy together.” Brian said tightening his arms around Justin.

“Thanks Brian. Thanks for being there for me over the last 3 months. I don’t think I could have handled everything without you. I love you.” Justin said leaning back against Brian.

“You don’t have to thank me baby. I wanted to be there for you, I’ll always be there for you. Always and Forever, I love you too.” Brian whispered. The two men stayed outside taking strength from each other.

Epilogue

Five years later

“You ready Justin?” Jason asked standing beside his friend in the bathroom.

“Yea, didn’t think that I would ever be here.” Justin said looking at his best friend.

“I’m so happy for you Justin, I didn’t think that you’d ever be here, but I’m happy that you have found a man that you can spend the rest of your life with that will love you. It’s time Justin.” Jason said taking his hand and walking out of the room together. 

Jason escorted Justin to the entryway of the isle where he was met by his sister Molly. Molly took his arm and together they walked down to the pavilion where his lover was waiting. His eyes remained glued to his partner taking in his beauty and all of his love. He smiled at the man overcome with joy and love.

As he stepped up to the alter Molly and Jason stepped back and Brian took Justin’s hand pulling up beside him. They stared into each others eyes their emotions for each other playing across their face.

“Dearly beloved we are here today to witness the joining of Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor.”

The ceremony went through a blur as Brian and Justin devoted themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. Justin thought back to the last five years and everything that had happened in that time. The last five years had not been easy; with dealing with his past, working in his present and planning his future. The past had been laid to rest and even though it is still with him, it is no longer a demon but a reminder of his strength. He was a survivor. He had gone to PIFA, as well as, opened his galleries and attended his first show in London. He had a successful career and the man he loved beside him. Brian had also made a lot of changes in the last five years. He had moved in with Justin but kept the loft for when they needed a break from each other, which never happened. He had lay to rest the demons from his past and allowed himself to be happy and in love. He had stayed true to his word and stayed by Justin’s side through all of the hardships but also during the good times. Brian had never missed any of Justin’s openings either one of his galleries or his own shows. Over the years the two men had moved into a monogamous relationship and last year Brian had proposed to Justin over a candlelit dinner.

Justin was brought out of his musings when Brian took his hand to make a toast.

“All of you knew the man that I was 6 years ago but one night under a street lamp, my life forever changed. Justin has allowed me to become the man that I am today. He didn’t demand change but allowed me the opportunity to do so. Justin is the only man that I have ever met that has challenged me physically, mentally, and emotionally. He doesn’t allow me to wallow in my shit but immediately calls me on it. I love you Justin, and I’m happy that I have you beside me.” Brian said looking down at his husband. Justin smiled at him and reached up bringing Brian’s lips to his own. They could hear the cheers around them but were lost in each other that they didn’t care. 

“My turn.” Molly said breaking up the two men. Justin looked down at her and smiled and pulled her against him. 

“I want to wish you both best in your new marriage. Justin, you are the best brother and friend anybody could hope for. You’re protective, loyal to a fault, loving to everyone, and honest about everything. You took care of me after that difficult time and never allowed me to believe that it was my fault. You allowed me to become part of Lindsey and Melanie’s family even though I know that you wanted me to stay with you. You’ve always been there for me allowing me to grow into the person that I am today. If it wasn’t for you, I would never have known what a family truly was. To my Mom and Momma, I love you both, thank you for everything. Brian, you are a wonderful man, a little rough around the edges but still wonderful. You’ve been there for both my brother and me. I never had to worry about my brother when you are around. You love him and protect him and have always been there for him in the last five years. Thank you for making my brother happy.” Molly said moving over to Brian to hug him, which he returned gratefully. 

As the reception continued on and more toasts were made the men watched their family celebrates their union. Michael and Jason had gotten married the year before and were now living in the building that Justin owned. The rules that they had setup five years ago worked well. It didn’t pull the friendships apart but made them stronger, allowing them to become a couple and then close friends to each other. Each couple was no longer viewed as a single but a pair and if one was hurt the other one was, they were there for each other and had forged a new friendship with respect and love but also with boundaries.

“Mr. Justin Taylor-Kinney I think it’s time to retire to our private party. Remember two years no tricks, our wedding night…” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear pressing against his body. 

“Mmmm, I think that you are right Mr. Brian Taylor-Kinney.” Justin said taking Brian’s hand and leading him out of the room. They stopped at the doorway to look back at their friends and family realizing how lucky they truly were. Justin took Brian’s hand and led them forward into their new lives.

As the boys approached their hotel suite hand in hand, Brian stopped them before entering their room. He slid the card key into the lock and pushed the door open then picked Justin up in his arms. Justin laughed at Brian’s antics but his laughter gave way to passion as he started kissing Brian’s face all over and then sucking and nipping at his ear lobe. Brian moaned at the feel of Justin’s lips on him and quickly carried them into the bedroom where he gently deposited Justin on the bed. He slowly crawled up Justin’s body pressing his lips to Justin’s in a slow passionate kiss. His tongue entwined with Justin’s as he pushed into his husband mouth. Hands explored the clothes skin, seeking the feel of flesh. When breathing became necessary Brian pulled back and crawled off his husband. Justin followed him and quickly removed Brian’s tux jacket and tie. He slowly unbuttoned Brian’s dress shirt, kissing and nipping at the exposed skin. 

“Mmm, baby.” Brian moaned as Justin explored his chest and abdomen. Justin lowered himself to his knees and released Brian’s belt and slowly lowered his pants to the floor, his hands following the path that they had taken. Brian stepped out of his pants and stood in all his glory in front of Justin. Justin pressed his face against Brian’s cock, inhaling deeply, loving the smell of his husband, mouth watering for a taste of the juice that was nestled inside. Justin pulled back and ran the tip of his tongue over the tip collecting the fine mist of precum that had bubbled out. 

“Mmm, you taste so fucking good Bri.” Justin moaned before taking the hard shaft into his mouth. Sucking the shaft up and down, tasting the essence of his husband had him on fire. Brian enjoyed the attention that he was getting but didn’t want to come until he was buried in Justin’s delicious ass. He pulled Justin up and kissed him passionately, tasting himself on Justin’s tongue. As they kissed he removed Justin’s jacket, tie, and shirt; when he felt Justin’s firm naked flesh against his own, he moaned into the kiss, wanting and needing more. He pulled back from the kiss and swiftly removed Justin’s shoes and pants before pushing him on the bed and crawling up his body, placing soft open mouth kisses in strategic places. 

“Oh God, Brian, more, please.” Justin panted out, wanting to devour Brian, wanting to feel that oh so good ache of being filled. Wanting to be in husband, Brian placed a deep kiss on Justin’s lips before pushing Justin’s legs up to his chest and exposing his tight pink pucker. He bent down and placed a kiss on the knot of flesh, inhaling his baby’s scent and taste. The tip of his tongue lapped around the tight orifice, shining it in saliva. Justin was writhing beneath him, wanting more contact, his fists clenched around the sheets, waiting for Brian to press is tongue in…ohhh, and when it did happen Justin’s back arched off the bed trying to get Brian deeper inside of him. 

Brian pressed the tip of his tongue against the hole and pressed inside, twisting his tongue around, lapping at the delicious taste that was nestled deep inside. He pulled his tongue out, only leaving the tip in before pressing back inside. 

“Uhhhh….more…now….Bri.” Justin panted out, squirming from the delicious torture. Brian picked up the pace, coating the inside of Justin with his saliva. When the hole was relaxed he pulled back and reached for the lube that had been placed on the night stand. He quickly coated his palm, slathering his hard shaft in lube. Justin threw his legs over Brian’s shoulders, grabbed his nape and pulled him down for a slow deep kiss, his toe curled from the passion and love that he felt directed at him from his husband. Brian placed his hard shaft and Justin’s opening and slowly pushed in, swallowing the moans that they each let out as Brian pressed inside of Justin. When Brian was buried in Justin’s tight ass he pulled back and stared into Justin’s eyes.

“You OK baby?” Brian asked seeing the tears in Justin’s eyes.

“Yea, it’s just that, I never thought that I would feel you this way. I love you so much.” Justin whispered pulling Brian down for another kiss and bucking his hips to get Brian to move. Brian slowly started to push in and out, amazed at the feel of having his bare cock inside of Justin; being able to feel the heat of Justin’s body, the soft texture that had only been felt by his mouth and fingers. 

“I…love…you…too.” Brian panted out in between thrusts. He tried to go slow, but Justin’s demanding thrusts and his own desires pushed him over and he began to plow into Justin’s tight ass. In…out…in…out at a maddening pace, each moaning at the feelings coursing through their bodies. Brian reached between their bodies and started jacking Justin’s off in time to his thrusts.

“Cum for my baby, I want to feel you tighten around me. Cum for me!” Brian urged, never taking his eyes off his husband’s beautiful face. Justin reached up and pulled Brian down for another kiss as he felt his balls tighten up and a bolt of fire rush up his shaft and out his piss hole. Brian felt Justin tighten around his hard shaft causing his own orgasm to rush through him, Justin’s cum covering his hand as his cock fills his babies tight ass with hot spunk. 

“Oh God Bri…ohhh….ummm…feels so good, so hot.” Justin moaned out feeling his lover release his seed inside of him. 

Fuck Justin, so good, so hot…oh…baby.” Brain cried out arching his back from the sensations. 

He fell forward, releasing Justin’s legs, landing on top of Justin, his head relaxing cradled on Justin’s chest. He softly kissed the skin underneath his lips and felt Justin’s arms wrapped around him. 

“I love you.” Brian whispered holding Justin tighter.

“Love you too.” Justin said kissing the top of Brian’s head.

Several rounds and hours later Brian looked down at his husband that was sleeping soundly on his chest and thought about how truly lucky he was. When he first met Justin, he had known that he was something special but now he realized how truly special Justin is. He was privileged and honored to know and love the Real Justin Taylor.


End file.
